Dossier
by murshmallow
Summary: Heero Yuy had spent time soul searching. He had spent time trying to be human. When his birth certificate is handed to him on a harddrive, he may have to do it all again. [1xR]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! Just wanted to say before we jump in here: this is my first time posting a GW fic. This fandom is very near and dear to my heart since its debut on American TV in the 90's. Growing up in pre 911 New York City and eventually the suburbs after, the message of peace, devotion, and passion the series seemed to be chock full of was not lost on my preteenage brain, which grew to obsess quite a bit over global affairs.**

 **I wrote Hunger Games fics previously on this site as honeybooboochild, but lost the password and eventually became a lurker, finding my way home to the GW section. There is some really incredible work in this community, and I am so excited that I finally got the cojones to write something of my own!**

 **I blame writers like Relena For President and Relena's Glam Squad for inadvertently giving me a push. If you guys hadn't started publishing classic 1xR fic after fic recently, I wouldn't have been inspired to write something! I just hope I can keep up. I have a lot of stories already started, so I got a lot of posting to do. I've literally been reading fics in this section regularly for 2 years now, its taken that long to get me going.**

 **A note or two: I primarily am all about 1xR all the time. This piece takes a few elements from the ending of Frozen Teardrop, but definitely ignores its plot. The only thing I appreciated from FT was the ending. I won't spoil it. Unleesssss you want me to :3**

 **I'll finish this A/N with the classic disclaimer: I do not own this series, I'm just a fan.**

 **-murshmallow 3**

 ** _Dossier_** **:** Prologue

Heero wasn't entirely sure when his birthday was. Or what year he was born.

But he would...could- find out today.

He let the file sit on his desktop all week, afraid to open it. It was as if it would catch fire if he tried.

The hardrive had arrived in his office the Tuesday before, after the boon of evidence against the doctor who raised him was finally released to Preventer for analysis. ESUN had recently announced an investigation into the origins of Operation Meteor. The pilots-turned-agents had been barred from working on the case, as they were considered victims- child soldiers used as pawns for violence.

Heero was under the assumption that the investigation itself was a publicity stunt, announced publicly to keep Preventer relevant, and to serve as a warning against any rebel 'fires'.

A recent reconnaissance mission by a covert operative - Trowa probably - had turned up a treasure trove of hardware and files. The cache had once belonging to a certain team of engineers that had designed the Gundam mobile suits and were the tactical masterminds behind the colonial resistance.

Une made sure that only she had access to the findings when she saw what the doctors kept under lock and key. Namely, detailed medical records, training reports, and photos of the boys. The records made them look like pure-bred dogs, rather than the children they truly should have been.

When she found their birth certificates, she called an emergency meeting.

Wu-fei and Heero sat in front of her desk, their expressions unreadable, while the others phoned-in via satellite.

Quatre was eager to discuss anything found on him, he wanted to see how accurate the family gossip truly was. Trowa remained silent, but agreed he would accept the information in a private transmission. Duo laughed, and had Une promise to send him an e-mail right then and there before signing off.

Wu-fei denied the findings. He had as much information as he needed, as told through his clan's tradition of extensive record keeping. His history had been told to him at a young age, there were no secrets.

Heero never gave Une an answer.

The consequences of finding out the nature of his birth were too dangerous, he decided. But he accepted the ice cold external drive when Une pressed it into his hand.

Now nearly a week later, he sat at his pristine wooden desk in his darkened office, the external drive humming while plugged into his laptop. The whir of its spinning disc thrummed in his ears like a jet engine.

The zip file seemed to laugh from his desktop screen. He moused over it, right clicked, and selected 'extract all files'. A file with several images and three pdfs opened on their own.

He was tempted to close the lid of his laptop and run out of his office and into the hallway. He didn't have many places he could run to. The building cafeteria, the floor's bathroom, the shooting range below the parking garage...all potential locations he used to procrastinate on the regular.

There was one other place he could think of, but he felt selfish for it. _Her office._

But then he'd have to tell her why he was there. She'd make sure he opened those files. She'd want to see them more than he could.

But could she handle it? Would what she found scare her?

Heero had settled into a comfortable friendship with Relena after he took a permanent position with Preventer. He took a year after the Mariemaia Incident to travel the Earth, and learn what it truly meant to be a young man. He drank in pubs with other young people, backpacked across mountains, meditated in Asian temples- everything a teenager would dream of given unlimited time and money. But the experience only proved one thing- he was not a normal teenager.

The experience left him drained. Perhaps he knew more about the world and about his roots, but he was colony born and bred. 

Eleven months after embarking on his nomadic journey to find his soul, he ended up scaling her balcony and begging her to let him inside. She laughed when she saw him, tanned like leather with a week's worth of beard. He was not emaciated, but he hadn't eaten in days. He had been so swept up in getting to Europe after his last stop in India that he forgot to eat.

She gave him a few hours to shower, shave, and nap before bringing him a plate of food. A plate of scrambled eggs and toast- his favorite. He woke up, in her bed, to see her smiling at his feet. The plate smelling too good for words. He could smell her too, angelic and flowery.

"Welcome home Heero." she had whispered.

They had become close. She truly was the only person he could trust. He didn't deserve it, but she gave him her trust in return. She was his first true friend. She knew him better than anyone, and she barely knew him at all.

He shuddered at the thought of what could be hiding in that file.

He stole a sharp inhale.

It was now or never.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dossier**_ chapter 1:

The first file he allowed himself to view seemed to be a pre-deployment medical analysis.

Subject: 01, Black Alpha

Date: 4/1/195

Serial: 000-00-0001

Code: Heero Yuy

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Operation M: Physical : PASS

...

This was the last official analysis done on him by Doctor J. He was sure of it. Before he was 'deployed' on what was supposed to be his final 'tour', he had passed one last exam.

...

Subject is immune to most sedatives after prolonged exposure. The prolonged use of anesthesia, lidocaine, opioids, and SSRI medication during testing has had a lasting effect on nervous system response of 01. Use of 0Sys during combat simulation showed no immediate effect on brain activity in post-angiogram.

...

He had woken up restrained to his small cot that morning, but he had learned to pick his battles.

"Ah, you're awake." He found himself unable to answer the smiling doctor standing in the doorway.

"No need to strain yourself- your jaw is wired shut." Doctor J used his good hand to lift the chart from the foot of his bed.

"You took a hard fall during last week's test. You've been out cold since." He narrowed his eyes at the doctor, trying to make any sense of what he had just told him. When he tried to swallow, he felt the pain of his broken jaw radiate through his skull. His eyes burned.

"Do you remember anything prior to your arrival here, Black Alpha?" The doctor asked him. Either he was too young to understand the question, or he was too delirious from pain to decide on an answer.

"Just as well. Once you've healed, headquarters has a mission for you. Your first time on your own. You'll be headed to Earth"

...

Heero massaged his jaw. It had been dislocated plenty of times since that break, but he had never focused on the dull pain that seemed to always be present. He must have always been existing on some level of pain, but he hardly ever noticed. For years he had thought it was due to his own diligence, a testament to his strength as a soldier, but the notion that it was due to the fact that he spent most of his childhood dependent on medications took him down a few pegs.

It most certainly explained his lack of enthusiasm for anything other than those missions. He didn't feel much during that time unless his veins were throbbing with adrenaline. Unless his heart was pounding.

He had completed several missions since that day he woke up strapped to a cot. He had been to Earth for the first time, and he had killed civilians on a colony. He had done a number of smaller operations in between. He had killed many, and each time, his emotional reaction was intense. It was like they were carbonated and under pressure, and once the killing was complete, he would overflow. He both hated and loved the feeling. He shuddered. He was starting to remember little things. Like the "treatments" he received following every mission. Injections, vitamins, body scans...sleeping for days at a time. Staying awake for long stretches otherwise. Shaking like he was cold on those sleepless nights. As he built a tolerance to the "training", his body stabilized under the conditions. It became easy.

But he had spent a year away from Doctor J after he deployed for Operation Meteor. He took no supplies with him to Earth other than the clothes on his back and a small envelope full of forged documents and credit cards. No drugs. Not even food rations.

...

He heard thunder in his ears. His skin was on fire. He was going to drown. He could barely hear the sound trying to get his attention.

"...ear me?" The sound attempted. Wherever it came from, it seemed to push against his body. The sound was so shrill and powerful, it shook him.

Heero opened his eyes.

"He's just a boy..." The sound turned into a voice, and wherever it came from pulled his helmet from his body and freed his face from the hot pressure of his suit. As his eyes began to focus, he saw her, blonde, innocent, angelic.

Witness.

"D-did you see?!" His head swam. Every sound around him seemed trapped in his ears and magnified. The sound of waves crashing was amplified tenfold. The air was too crisp for his throat to handle. It was too clean. His ears popped from the change in pressure.

He wanted to vomit.

"Don't worry the paramedics are on their way."

"You what? You called the...dammit!" He couldn't fail this early. He had failed so many times before. He was such an idiot. He had been on Earth not even an hour, and his cover was already blown. As his ears cleared up, he realized he only had one option.

He pawed at his space suit, until he found the small rip cord. There was a small explosive mechanism that would inject a fast acting nerve agent into his heart if the cord was pulled, and it promised an almost instant death.

To protect the mission, he would die. He should.

He pulled the cord, but it was compromised. A small combustion knocked him onto the sand. He could hear the ambulance in the distance. A kilometer? Meter away? He had no time.

"What are you...oh the paramedics are here! Hold on!" The blonde turned and began to make her way up a set of stairs nearby. Heero ran after her, scaling the stairs without effort.

The first responders were vacating the vehicle, and preparing to approach him. He kicked them out of his way and threw himself into the driver's seat of the ambulance, throwing it into gear with a shaky left hand. He hit the gas hard, pushing it as far as he could before he had to clutch and change gears. His brain was...buzzing.

He barely noticed the blonde reaching out to him in the rear view mirror, as if conversing with his ghost.

...

The memory disturbed him. The vision was patchy, but still there. It was the day he woke up on the beach near the JAP point. He remembered feeling sick and suicidal when he realized his Gundam was trapped on the ocean floor. He remembered his thoughts racing and practically drowning in anxiety. But he did remember Relena's voice guiding him to the surface.

He smoothed his hand over the closed laptop. The first file had revealed to him his higher tolerance for pain was not something he was born with, but rather engineered by Doctor J. How much of the chemicals were still present? Had his body fully detoxed? How long did that process even take?

He flipped open the laptop again, deciding he had spent enough time mulling over a simple physical. If just reading the one medical report took him this long to process, he was afraid of what else he would find.

...

 **File 2:**

To: Lowe

From: Null

Subject: Lancaster  
Date: 5/1/188

I was touring the wreckage of a flooded colony, suffering the aftermath of the spontaneous L3 X-18999 fire. I found an orphan there that mentioned your name. I'm taking him with me. If I don't hear from you within five days, I'll know that you are out of service.

Yours,

\- Null

...

Heero stared at the screenshot of the old e-mail for longer than it took to read it. The lack of content was disappointing- it didn't give him enough time to prepare for the last file. J must have sent it after he found him. The event was vaguely familiar. It was days after he watched his mentor, Odin Lowe, die after a botched mission. He saw Odin as a colleague, a mentor. Perhaps even a father figure.

Doctor Jay Null lacked in that department. He was more of a master.

There was one last pdf file to open. It was marked: BIRTH CERTIFICATE-01. As if Une wanted no room for confusion at all.

The first line read "Saint Gabriel's Hospital; Maternity Ward; JAP"

Earth.

That was on Earth.

"Heero...Are you busy still?" Came a small voice from the door. Relena leaned on the door frame like a shy animal. Her hair pulled back into a low braid, white seersucker blouse untucked from her navy blue pencil skirt. She must have slipped into flat shoes hours ago. She looked exhausted, and searching for a second wind in his office.

"Hn. Not at all...sorry." He found himself mumble.

"Hmmm...are you bored at all?" She offered, standing straighter on the threshold.

"Probably...I'm just finishing up. Are you about done?" He said as he quickly shut the laptop. He packed it into his Preventer-issued computer bag and slung it over his shoulder, standing in his chair and smoothing his black dress pants.

"I am. Want to head home?" She smiled. He returned a softened version of the gesture. It was rare that they could leave at the same time, as Relena often opted to head home early. She kept a fully stocked office at home, and took advantage of the opportunity to work in her pajamas when available. Heero usually hung back a little later, usually stuck filling out paperwork of some sort. This week Une gave him less assignments in the hopes that he would actually take the time to evaluate his recovered pre-Meteor files. He instead used the time to procrastinate elsewhere in the building.

But he couldn't stew in his own anxiety anymore.

"Lets get you packed up then." Heero said while throwing on his Preventer-issued black officer's jacket. It was a simple blazer with his rank embroidered on his breast pocket, and three gold squares pinned to the lapel, signifying he ranked just below Head Commander Une, who had four.

...

Relena had her briefcase packed and waiting on her desk already, as she did every day this week. She knew that Une had pulled back on obligations for Heero recently, and had hoped he would take advantage of the free time. She hoped she could take advantage of it too.

Finally he seemed willing to skip out early. He had been holed up in his office, in the dark, all morning.

"Minister Darlian!" Her assistant called from her desk outside her office. Heero emerged from the room with her cognac leather brief case in his hand. "Oh! Commander Yuy!'

"Elsa." He mirrored back.

"Is Minister Darlian heading out? She just received a call." Relena locked up her office door, now dressed in a camel pea-coat and fitted in her black sling back heels.

"Can you take the message and forward it to my e-mail? Heero and I are done for the day. I'll answer the message from home."

"Ma'am." Elsa nodded as she retreated to her desk.

...

"Are you hungry Relena?" Heero nearly mumbled from the driver's seat of his black SUV.

"I could eat...or I could cook. Or we could order food..." From the corner of his eye he could see Relena studying a message on her tablet, most likely the call she missed moments before.

"Maybe we can order food. Whatever you want."

"Hn."

"Relena..." He needed to tell her about the files, or rather, he wanted to. He wasn't sure how important they actually were. He wasn't sure he should tell her one of them was his birth certificate. He hadn't read past the hospital name anyway.

"Yes Heero?" She reached out to touch his arm. "Sorry...that was that Minister of Agriculture, what's his name...Siet Clark?"

"...That guy again." He grumbled, half smiling.

"What's that smile for."

"I don't like that guy."

"I know." Her smile lit up the car from the passenger seat. He found that over the past few years, he developed a knack for teasing her. She seemed to enjoy it.

"Heero...can you tell me why Une gave you a restricted schedule this week?" Relena never did like beating around the bush.

"Hn...we got some new information."

"Oh..."

"About us. About us pilots."

"Like what?"

"Like..." he turned the wheel into Relena's gated driveway, which angled and led to an underground garage. After putting the vehicle in park next to her own rarely-used sports car, he exited the SUV and went to open her door. Ever since Pagan had passed away, Relena had adjusted to not having help with flying colors, but Heero still liked to pamper her a bit from time to time. And yes, carrying her briefcase and opening doors for her was what he considered 'pampering'.

She looked at him with wide eyes before stepping out from the vehicle, she was expecting him to complete his sentence. He hated when she expected things from him.

"My birth certificate."

"Your...birth...certi- oh my! Heero!"

"I didn't read it. But...the hospital. I don't know if its the real thing Relena." As they approached the servant's entrance to her Brussels townhouse, Heero robotically submitted to the door's retina scan and input code onto the adjacent key pad. The door swung open.

"Well lets start there. Which hospital?"

"Saint Gabriel's maternity ward, JAP point." Relena stopped briefly, as if to accept the information. She slipped off her shoes and made her way into the kitchen, opening a drawer near the fridge.

"That would mean you were born on Earth."

"Yeah." He stared at her. This angelic creature that kept him calm. His best friend.

"You were born on Earth? At Saint Gabriels? Basically down the road from where I grew up..." He removed a bottle of whiskey from the counter and found two crystal rocks glasses in a nearby cabinet. Relena was thumbing through a selection of menus. It was mundane.

"You were born on Earth! Oh my god!" She yelled this time. Her face grew red. "In Japan?! Not the colony..." her voice faded. He handed her the glass with half the amount of whiskey he normally would drink himself in it.

"Where is it? What else did it say!" Relena requested after downing her whiskey in one gulp. Heero refused to let her see it. He wasn't ready himself to read the rest. The fact that he had not been born in space was betrayal enough. It was almost laughable. He had always thought the Earth was beautiful, but he always slept better among the stars. The only thing more beautiful than either was the woman standing in front of him.

She must have noticed him staring.

"Heero. You look so far away."

She took the bottle from him and poured them another.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I am going to get on replying to them today! Guys, this is where the M rating gets a bit more...involved. I'm trying to stay within guidelines though!

 _ **Dossier**_ Ch. 2

/Present Day: **AC 203** /

He wanted nothing more at that moment but to touch her hair. The afternoon light cast an amber golden glow on the braided strands resting on her neck.

Instead he took the glass she offered him with a grateful nod.

Her eyes pleaded with him, begging him for permission to push the conversation further. After the past few years of working together, he'd hope those eyes would beg him for something more tangible, but Relena was more of a talker, and was reserved when it came to personal matters. He could never quite read her all the way, so he became used to her taking the lead.

"What are you afraid of, Heero?" she whispered, mouth hidden by the crystal rocks glass.

He wasn't afraid of much, a few things maybe. He was afraid of losing control of this situation in particular. He was afraid of her reaction to whatever was on that file. He was afraid of the contents in that file. When it came down to it, he was afraid of himself.

He couldn't answer her. Why tell her what she probably already knew?

He must have been staring at her intently, because she let herself reveal a brief color to her cheeks before turning away to the menus on the counter.

"We were hungry weren't we..." She muttered as she spread out their choices.

Although he couldn't bring himself to understand those fleeting moments when she let him see her like this, blushing and embarrassed, he was still always proud of them. He couldn't understand why he felt proud to make her blush.

He didn't think she enjoyed it when he stared at her like that, he would tell himself.

He really enjoyed it when he caught her flustered or embarrassed. It reminded him of when they were teenagers. Of when she would yell his name from the battlefield, to the point where he swore he heard her while he was floating in space. He learned to love his name, listening to her say it.

"Heero...helloooo...Thai?"

"Hn?"

"Is Thai okay? Would you want your usual?"

He wanted a lot of things right now.

"Mm. Yeah..." he let out. There it was again, that blush.

"Make it extra spicy." he practically growled.

And then she burst out laughing.

Anytime he tried to come onto her, this is how it went. So he'd end up pulling back and retreating.

She began undoing her braid with one hand while she wiped a tear from her eye. So he watched her, a beautiful, natural mess of laughter, tears, and messy hair.

Radiant was what she was.

"Oh Heero..." she huffed.

She drove him insane.

He took the bottle with him upstairs and into her office on the second floor while she placed the order. Shrugging off his jacket and loosening his black straight neck tie, he poured a third drought and eyed his bag. The computer and drive were in there, beckoning.

"20 minutes." her voice came from the hall. He nodded to himself, listening to her shut her bedroom door and turn on her private bathroom shower.

The whiskey ignited the rolling anxiety and quiet lust he had been stewing in for the afternoon. These moments were difficult, but usually his soldier's will worked well enough, and suppressed any thoughts of her, naked, in the shower. Thoughts he had regularly as her permanent house guest. The alcohol really made it hard. Difficult. It was difficult.

But then he remembered, there was nothing like the looming cloud of a once-lost birth certificate to kill an incoming boner.

Should he read it without her? Read it and then delete it? Pretend it was corrupted?

He pulled out the laptop, plugged in the drive and set it on her sleek white desk. He had a few minutes before the food would arrive, so he decided to make his way to his room down the hall, across from Relena's.

Perhaps he could be called a roommate rather than a houseguest- he had been living there for a few years already. He had been ever since he came 'home' from his year of 'soul searching'.

...

 _ **AC 199**_

"How did you sleep master Heero?" Pagan asked from the door, tray in hand. Heero had slept for nearly a week straight in Relena's bed since he showed up on her balcony, waking up only to eat meals in bed and use the bathroom. He immediately noticed his own smell, and offered Pagan a humble thank you.

After a quick meal of scrambled eggs, the only thing they seemed to be feeding him, he made a beeline for her bathroom. The cool, lilac colored tile soothed his feet, and the flagstone lined shower seduced him without much effort. He had never been one to indulge in a long shower or bath, but he would make the exception now.

After standing stalk still in the steam for a few minutes, he reached for any bottle on a nearby ledge. Lathering an amount in his hand, he smoothed it through his hair and entire body until the lavender scent reached his nostrils.

This was her soap. Her smell.

His posture shrank a bit and he immediately felt guilty, he had used quite a bit of her, most likely expensive, soap.

But when her image appeared in his mind he felt even worse.

He had been experiencing 'feelings' more than ever. Fleeting glimpses of emotions that ranged from sadness to contentment. During the war, he had at times preached his mentor's advice, that there was "nothing wrong with acting on your emotions". But ever since he arrived at Relena's townhouse in Brussels, he felt something else. A burning, dirty thing he came to know as lust. It arrived without warning, typically while he was sleeping. And now it arrived again, while covered in her flowery soap, in her steamy private shower.

...

 **/present day/**

"Heero! I think the guy is here!" she called from beyond his bedroom door.

He pulled his gray cotton sweats up, pulling his cream colored thermal long sleeve shirt away from the gun in his waistband.

Part of protocol was for Heero to answer the door for 'cleared' delivery guys. Any restaurant that complied with Preventer's additional hiring requirements received a grant from ESUN, so there were numerous places on the waiting list to be a Relena Darlian favorite.

But Heero didn't recognize this delivery guy at the door. And he certainly didn't see any takeout.

He was too old, and dressed too well.

"You must be Heero Yuy, if that is still your preferred name, yes?" the olive skin man dressed in an old fashioned hat and suit asked from the front door.

Heero's eyes went wide and reached for his handgun he kept tucked behind his back.

"No need young man. I won't be but a moment. I'm here to give you this correspondence from my charge. He hopes you'll reach out with an answer after you've read both this letter and the rest of your birth certificate."

"Who the hell..."

"Now now, farewell, Alpha was it? Or is it Lancaster? You will have to forgive an old man's flippant memory." He placed a small envelope in Heero's hand and gave him a courteous nod.

"Looks like dinner is served!" he waved at the delivery man who was swiping his card at the gate.

"What in the flying...fuh..."

"Heero! Can you tip him for me?" Relena called from the second floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey all! I decided since the other chapter I posted today was a little short, I would give you guys this little quickie chapter as well! Not sure if you noticed but we are working with a lot of flashbacks here! Let me know if they get confusing...Finally getting somewhere! Hope you enjoy it!

-murshmallow

 _..._

 ** _Dossier_** Chapter 3

/ **Present Day** /

 _*Cough*_

"You alright?"

"Hn." _*cough**cough*_

He took a greedy swallow from his glass, but the whisky mixed with the lingering Thai spices made it worse.

 _*cough**cough**cough*_

"Oh Heero...why did you ask for extra spicy..." Relena coddled as she rubbed his back. He burned at her light touch, as innocent as it was. She patted him harder.

"I'm going to get you some water." she took one last gulp of her own third glass of whisky before getting off the large modern couch in the bright and airy living room.

He felt the folded envelope crinkle in his sweatpants pocket.

Someone had breached protocol by granting that old man access to Relena's gate. But oddly enough he had been there not to see Relena, but to see him. Should he be worried? Part of him wanted to get the letter tested for anthrax, but the other part of him knew the contents were top secret.

"Drink this please. Are you full? Can we check out that file now?"

Heero almost choked again. He set the glass of cold water on the brushed metal coffee table in front of them and took a hard look at the woman sitting beside him.

"Are you sure you want to know what is in there Relena?"

"I am, but it sounds like you aren't. I'll ask you again...what are you afraid of?" she inched closer to him on the couch. He could smell the alcohol lingering on her breath. She held a small blush as she moved even closer

They were buzzed weren't they?

Heero finished off his water and set it on the table. He wouldn't let her kiss him while they were like this. She didn't mean it.

"You really wanna know huh?" he grumbled as he stood up from the couch. Any rejection she may have felt was quickly forgotten as her face lit up with a wide grin.

...

 **AC 199**

"We have...eggs..." Relena returned from the fridge with a blank expression.

"Please, no more scrambled eggs."

"You've had enough of my eggs have you?" she giggled. He knew enough by now to recognize it as humor.

"I'm not sure if I could eat any more of your eggs ever Relena." Heero deadpanned. Relena's face paled before she burst out laughing.

He decided that he liked that sound.

"Ah well Pagan is still in hospital and I haven't made the month's grocery order yet. He's going to kill me when he gets back..."

"Got any take out menus?"

"Take out? I'm not allowed to order take out. Its against protocol."

"I **am** the protocol."

That laughter again. What an addicting sound.

"Well...there are great places near here. Could we make it work?"

Heero nodded. "You order, I will greet the delivery man." she smiled at his instructions. What a treat it must be for her to have something as convenient as takeout delivered to her door. He felt guilty. He wasn't kidding when he said he was the protcol, he **WROTE** it for Preventer himself before he left for his trip the year prior.

They had killed two bottles of wine that night after filling up on local Italian, Chinese, and his personal favorite- Thai food. It felt good to be able to tell her the little things he learned from actually visiting each of the countries they sampled. He felt like he could finally hold a conversation with her. It was worth the trip alone to share it now.

She was looking at him in a weird way.

"What's wrong?"

She leaned forward and made contact with his mouth.

She tasted like their dinner, mixed with candy and cabernet. It was their second kiss, ever. But the wine had its effect on her and his nerves got the best of him. It was sloppy and anxious.

"Re-Relena wait. You're drunk lets stop."

"Y-yeah you're right. Oh I'm sorry Heero." she pushed her bangs to the side and put a hand to her lips. Her cheeks were colored from wine and blush.

...

 **/present day/**

The cursor hovered over the file. Heero could almost hear Relena's heart drumming in her chest. He tried to sit up straighter, if only to bolster his own confidence and calm her nerves.

She reached out and grasped his hand clutching the mouse.

"Heero. I just want you to know..."

"Hn?"

"..no matter what you find in there. You are still Heero. My Heero...you hear me?"

He felt his skin light up.

"What are you talking about?" it was a clumsy thing to ask. He felt rather stupid saying it.

"Heero. You're the most important person in the world to me. I..care about you more than life itself."

He must have turned a million shades of red in that moment. Those were the last words he expected to hear that day.

He looked at her, his hope in human form. He cared about her so much it made him sick.

He leaned in and touched her lips with his for a light kiss. They were both a little tipsy from the whisky still, but it seemed like the only thing he could think to do.

It was their first kiss since they were nineteen years old, when she threw herself on him in 199. First in four years? Had it been that long?

Heero decided it had been too long.

She opened her mouth a bit and he took it as his cue to deepen the kiss. They were going to do this properly, now that he knew she thought of him as hers. He let his tongue move against Relena's, and felt her smile against his lips.

When he felt her struggle for air a bit he moved to kiss her jaw and came to rest just where her neck met her ear. She moved a bit to rest her forehead on his shoulder.

"Heero... thank you."

He turned back to face the laptop, and double clicked.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: just a warning folks,** there is a minor moment of non-consensual touching in this chapter. i felt it was necessary to the plot, and its not gratuitous. I do not by any means aim to fetishize non-consensual touching or rape. Things will be getting real from now on! THUS M rating.

Thank you again for the incredible outpouring of support for this story, I love reading everyone's reviews and will try to respond to each one as they come!

~ _murshmallow_  
-

 ** _Dossier_** Ch. 4

 **/Present day/** (instances of XXX are for redacted information)

 **Birthcertificate_**

Saint Gabriel's Hospital, Maternity Ward

Okinawa, Japan JAP XXXXX

 **Tadashi, Odin Hiiro**  
Born: Nov 1, AC 179  
03:00 hours  
Blood type: AB  
Weight: approx 2.1 kg (4 lbs 3 oz)  
Length: 22.86 cm (9 inches)

Mother: Tadashi, Aoi  
Occupation: XXXX  
Father: Lowe, Odin  
Occupation: XXXX  
Status: unmarried, father not present

Home Address: XXX XXXX JAP XXX  
Home Phone: XXXX XX X X XX

Witness: Catalonia, XXXXXX XX, Khushrenada, XXXXX, Clark, XXXXX

Doctor: XXX NULL  
Complications: consistent with radiation exposure in utero, extensive space travel, and occupational interference of mother.  
Treatment: XXXX XXXX, NICU XXX XXXX

Registrar: XXXX XXXXXX

Date of discharge: 2. December. AC 179.  
Status: outpatient therapy recommended for mother and infant.

Signed: Dr. XXX Null

...

 **AC 201**

They had all gone to space to celebrate Quatre's twenty-first birthday.

He spared no expense, renting a penthouse suite at Golden Khalifa, the trendiest hotel on Quatre's home colony.

The place was stocked with alcohol and food, and he had anything they wanted on speed dial.

The party was downright tacky. But Quatre could care less. If it was his birthday, then it was all of their birthdays. Quatre was the only one who truly had any knowledge of when he was born, save for Wu-fei who had chosen to skip the event. He had no time for frivolous, fake parties he had written on his RSVP response.

Heero and Relena arrived together, to no one's surprise, and they had also arrived late (again without surprising anyone). Relena found herself being dragged away by Dorothy and Cathy early on, leaving Heero in the care of Duo, Hilde and Quatre at the gilded bar near the state of the art stereo system.

Some racket Duo had most likely chosen was blaring through the speakers. It sounded like a slowed down jack hammer in Heero's opinion, and he made sure that Duo knew about it.

"Lighten up Birthday Boy!" Duo shouted as he slid a bottle of amber lager across the bar toward Heero. Heero gave him a smirk and took a seat next to Quatre.

"Not drinking Quatre?" Heero held his bottle up just in case Quatre couldn't hear him.

"Oh no thank you Heero. I abstain for religious reasons." Heero gave him an 'aha' and returned to his own bottle. The liquid was frothy, crisp, and lightly carbonated. He had one like it while staying in Germany. He rather liked his time in Germany. He went on to tell the group just that.

"That's nice Heero. So are you and Relena sleeping together?" Hilde cut right to the chase. She lifted her martini to her mouth to take a casual sip. Duo and Quatre wore expressions of disbelief.

Heero wasn't an idiot. He knew how things looked with him and Relena.

"Absolutely not. She's my boss."

Hilde turned red as a tomato. She looked back down to her drink, and Heero sighed, hoping that the usual questions regarding his interesting living arrangement and friendship with Relena were not hot topics tonight.

"Okay well...do you think about it? Sleeping with your boss I mean?" Hilde ventured. She was brave when drunk, Heero would have to hand it to her.

"Babe c'mon. Leave them alone."

Duo snaked his arm over her shoulder and slammed his empty bottle on the counter.

Heero swirled the liquid around in his bottle before downing the rest in one long gulp.

"Thatta boy! Chug it!" Duo wooped, prying a giggle out of Hilde.

Alcohol was always a great distraction.

Three beers later, Heero was finally starting to feel it. He stole a look over at Quatre, who had joined the staff in bringing out trays of food. Trowa stood by watching silently, a rocks glass in his hand.

Quatre never drank, he never cursed. He always had a smile on his face. He was unafraid to show Trowa, who had recently come out as his lover, affection in public. Quatre was sure of himself, despite his demons.

Heero was jealous of his confidence, but proud to see his friend making such an effort for his own happiness. He even made efforts for their happiness as a group. He was selfless, a true friend.

Relena, in her own drunkeness, threw her arms over Quatre's shoulders to bring him into an embrace. She swayed him side-to-side, nearly spilling her full glass of white wine.

Heero let himself smile for a moment before returning to his solitary beer. Quatre was probably the only other man he would allow to dance with Relena without twisting into a jealous knot. Besides, if Quatre danced with her, he could save himself the embarrassment.

"Hey." Trowa took a seat next to him at the counter. "You alright? Everyone is dancing now." He gestured behind them, bangs falling across his face as he did so.

"Hn. Not much of a dancer here." Heero grunted, turning to face the small, sloppy party of former pilots and their dates.

"Well you seem to be a champion drinker. How many does it take to get you to dance with her?"

Heero looked at his collection of empties, counting three.

"About two more."

Trowa let out a hearty laugh.

"Heero! What...what are you doing? Are you being funny?!" Relena shouted.

"Uhoh. Bet she asks you to dance."

"Trowa grab me a beer." he grunted as he turned to face her.

She was incredibly disheveled, wine usually did that to her. Her hair was loose and her bangs were clipped to the side and a few pieces were caught her mouth. Her cheeks and chest were blushed from a combination of heat and alcohol. Her skin tight, light blue dress was struggling to break free from her skin.

"Trowa stop hogging Heero, he wants to dance."

"Told you."

"She didn't ask, she assumed."

"Assume the position Heero - come dance with me. I can't stand up on my own."

"Oh boy Heero. Here take a road beer." Trowa handed him a lager he found while leaning over the counter.

Relena ignored the fast tempo of the music, as she was known to do. Her arms draped around his neck, she more or less hung, or supported herself, against him, eyes closed.

She'd let him lead at this point in her inebriation, and he swayed from side to side, beer in one hand, the other supporting her waist.

Less than an hour later, most everyone had passed out in various areas of the hotel suite. Only Dorothy remained awake, and eerily sober. She watched Heero aimlessly swaying with Relena on the small wooden dance floor. When she made eye contact with Heero, she gave him a knowing smirk.

She got up from her seat and slinked over to where they stood.

"How's it feel to be one year older?" she said in a cool voice.

"I've felt the same for as long as I can remember." he answered. Heero looked down to study the crown of Relena's hair. He supposed he had become older, he was certainly taller now.

Although Relena was still swaying along with him, her eyes had closed and her breathing became peaceful.

"Our majesty is asleep I think." Dorothy pointed out.

"Hn." Heero said, slowing his pace. "Relena...wake up."

"Wha...I'm sorry Heero I wasn't ah.." his 'dance' partner mumbled.

He bent his knees a little and swept her so that he cradled her in his arms.

"I'll show you to the ladies' room...Quatre put us together." Dorothy smoothed out her black velvety floor-length dress and turned to the opposite end of the suite. In the far end there were four rooms, one for Duo and Hilde, one for Quatre and Trowa, the largest room for Relena, Dorothy, and Cathy, and a smaller fourth bedroom for Heero.

He set her down gently on the queen-sized bed removing her brown leather laced sandals, and covered her with a fluffy white blanket. He was careful not to wake Cathy, whom she would have to share a bed with that night.

Relena smiled in her sleep at his careful touch. He was tempted to kiss her, but their last attempt at kissing didn't go very well. He also didn't want alcohol to be the common denominator with each rare kiss.

"Isn't she beautiful? More and more with every passing year." Dorothy remarked from the private bathroom nearby.

Heero didn't need to vocalize an answer, he was pretty sure Dorothy knew how he felt about her. The past few interactions they had, Dorothy made sure he knew how she felt about Relena as well. He couldn't blame the newly minted politician either. They had both known Relena for a long time, and she had spent more time than he had with her years before when they were teens. Compared with the others, Heero saw Dorothy as competition.

But while Dorothy openly flirted with Relena every chance she got, Heero was more reserved. He didn't want to actively pursue her. No, he valued their friendship over all things. He certainly did not want her to think he had a hidden agenda.

Dorothy, however, was the queen of the hidden agenda.

Dorothy kneeled down next to Relena's side of the bed, and lightly trailed her finger over the sleeping girl's delicate arm. The girl shuddered a bit, goosebumps pebbling her skin. Next to her, a sleeping Cathy hummed lightly and shifted in her place, revealing that she had removed her clothes before retreating to bed earlier.

The whole scene felt dirty to Heero. Dorothy, caressing Relena's sleeping body; and Cathy, to whom he had barely said two words to all night, in her shifting revealed her bare chest to the two of them.

Heero turned away, embarrassed by it all.

Dorothy let out a feathery giggle.

"What's the matter Heero? We're all adults here. Come sit with us."

"Stop it Dorothy. Cover Cathy up, leave Relena alone, and go to bed. Now."

Dorothy must have been less sober than he thought, as Heero saw her typically cool demeanor crack as she huffed and pouted. His tone must have worked, because she got up, pulled the blanket up over Cathy, and plopped down onto her own bed in a dramatic fashion.

Heero later splashed his face with the coldest water possible. He needed to sober up. The image of the three women in bed together was causing a reaction in him, against his will.

He was here on personal business, but as long as he was here with Relena, he was on duty. She would always be his focus.

He tried to remind himself of that as he peeled off his clothes in his own private bathroom and jumped into the shower.

-

Okay getting a bit more angsty here! I won't be posting any hardcore smut or anything with rape, just a heads up. I just feel like Dorothy would be the type to enjoy non-consensual touching, no matter what gender the object of her affection is. I do not condone that in anyway! Don't mean to vilify Dorothy but I really just don't trust her. Sorry Dorothy fans!

have a wonderful day!

#wwrd


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dossier**_ Ch. 5

 **/present day/**

"Odin..Lowe." Heero mumbled.

"Odin was your father..." Relena mused. The two of them had contemplated the potential fact months prior over pizza and red wine. Relena had wanted to know everything Heero could allow her to know about his past. He had told her what little he remembered about the man who gave him his first gun.

"Hiiro is your middle name." she smiled. He smiled too, feeling justified in keeping his codename for the past few years. It was somewhat comforting to know that it really was partially his.

Odin..Hiiro...Tadashi.

His mother had given him her maiden name. Why was that?

Aoi Tadashi. Who was she that she had the strength to give him her family name, and who was she that she had to have three witnesses present with such famous names? With such infamous names?

"These witness names. What do you think it means?" Heero brought himself to ask her. He had a feeling about the certificate, but he wanted to see if she felt it too.

"Redacted first names...last names Clark, Catalonia, and..Khushrenada. I feel Heero...that you're not going to like what I am thinking."

"I may not, but go for it."

"Heero...this has to be Romefeller related...Oz even."

"Hn." so she had picked up on it.

It made sense. Odin Lowe's involvement sealed it for him. His mentor had been specifically tasked with rebel and alliance assassinations, most likely on behalf of Oz. The Khushrenada and Catalonia involvement reeked of Romefeller- and brought him back to his odd encounters with nobels such as Treize and Dorothy.

The two names he recognized, but the last one had him scratching his head.  
"Clark..."

She put her hand on his knee.

"Do you want to take a break Heero? I know this is a lot." Relena offered him, to which he returned a grateful smile and squeezed her hand in his.

He straightened up and closed the laptop, never letting go of her hand.

"I do feel better." he announced.

"Well...that is a good thing." she smiled, bringing his knuckles to her lips. She rested them there, taking a deep breath. He could only watch, grateful for the innocent show of affection.

"I have to get up in a few hours..." she admitted with a sheepish grin. Heero looked over to the clock that hung on the wall and immediately felt a bit guilty. It was already after eleven. They had spent nearly five hours in the living room already.

They had ate dinner together, discussed his past together, and they had kissed.

His face reddened at the memory.

He fought the embarrassment and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the crown of her head.

After exchanging a chaste "good night", they parted ways in the hall and into their separate bedrooms. Heero's room had the building's security control centralized on a desk near his bed, so that he could monitor every camera, lock, and alarm.

As he had become older, his paranoia lessened, and he no longer did security sweeps of Relena's room twice a day. It was more like twice a week now. The system he had installed was sophisticated, and sent a vibrating alarm to his smartphone even if a piece of dust triggered a camera. He had to help keep the house immaculately clean since he installed it, recalling the first weekend his phone buzzed non stop for four hours. The system was too sensitive in Relena's opinion.

He hadn't been flipping through the camera channels for longer than a few minutes when he felt the tell-tale crinkle of the envelope in his pocket.

Taking a second to see if Relena was safe in bed on screen, Heero slid the envelope out of his pocket and into his hand.

On the outside, was a lone "H", handwritten in crisp pencilled lines.

Heero again stole a glance at his security monitors, and then opened the envelope.

 _"To whom it may concern;_

 _This is Clark. I have a few things of yours from when we were children._

 _Meet the morning after you've received this, 0500 hours, at 51.086080, 4.366330._

 _Come alone._

 _Do NOT tell Ms. Peacecraft._

 _-Clark"_

Heero's breath caught. Clark was a name listed on his birth certificate. Could it be possible that this person knew him as a child?

He took out a tablet computer from his nightstand to look up the coordinates Clark gave him. As he fished it out from the drawer, he noticed his handgun.

Heero grunted, and removed the handgun from its resting place. Laying it across his lap, even with the safety on, was akin to wrapping himself in a security blanket. He needed to feel like he was in control.

"Boom...Antwerp..." he muttered after typing in the coords to his government-issued map system. Boom was a small town less than an hour north of Brussels. He could drive there, meet this stranger, and drive back all before he needed to report to his office at 10 hundred.

He looked one last time at the monitors and saw Relena sprawled out in her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. He always felt guilty for watching her sleep, and he felt all the worse now that he was planning on sneaking out in the morning to meet with a potentially dangerous stranger. A stranger who could have ties to Oz, let alone his past.

Heero ended up staying awake for the next few hours, mostly watching Relena sleep peacefully on screen.

He left at 4 hundred hours, dressed in his commander's uniform, leaving the tell-tale jacket in the back seat. He had planned on donning a gray peacoat for the meeting, allowing him to remain inconspicuous while in Boom, while being able to be dressed for work. He often left before Relena on a normal day anyway, usually to steal some time at Preventer's private gym, so he had hoped Relena wouldn't notice that he left his running shoes behind.

As he sat in a cafe in the center of the aforementioned rendezvous point, he couldn't help but let his knee bob up and down, propelled by lack of sleep and anxiety. His large Americano (with a double shot of espresso) was cooling fast, untouched by his lips. He knew he stuck out like a sore thumb, and the financial section of a newspaper sat in front of him, conspicuously untouched.

The lack of sleep had him antsy. The impending meeting had him on the brink of a panic attack.

"Heero." The voice graveled from behind him.

He turned and stood to greet the stranger.

"Good morning Mr. Yuy." greeted a young man in a navy blue suit, arm outstretched inviting Heero to shake, other hand holding a piping hot cup of coffee.

"Hello...Mr..." The man looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place him. He appeared slightly younger than himself, with similar olive skin and dark hair, but his eyes were black like coal. Where had he seen him before?

"Clark, Siet Clark. Forgive me, its been some time since we've last met. I do believe it was Minister Peacecraft's world hunger summit? You were working her detail."

The realization hit him hard; it was Siet Clark, Vice Minister of Agriculture.

But why was he in Boom? At these coordinates?

"Are you wondering why I asked to meet with you?" he said as Heero finally submitted to shaking his hand.

If recognizing him as a politician hit him hard, realizing that he was the stranger who sent the letter hit him like a brick to the face.

Heero returned to his seat, choosing not to answer his host.

Siet followed suit.

"No doubt you've seen my family's name on your birth certificate?" he said as he brought his paper cup to his lips, not bothering to blow away the steam escaping the lid.

"Hn."

Siet gingerly placed the cup on the table, taking a glance at the unread newspaper Heero had in front of him. His eyes then settled on Heero. Immediately Heero felt that something was off.

Siet put on a knowing smile.

"You're alone. Good." Heero didn't move, gathering that if he did, something would go wrong.

"So. Heero. As you are called now. You do not remember me." Siet stated, nodding at his own declaration. "You knew my father, but you may not remember him either. You knew my mother, and its sad, but you don't really seem to have ever known her. Not like I did." The last words came through as if laced with poison.

Heero did shift now, growing ever more uncomfortable in his seat.

Siet laughed, eyebrows twitching, most likely taking stock of Heero's discomfort. The conversation seemed to go unnoticed by the rest of the cafe patrons. They seemed like two ghosts haunted a table.

"Who are you really?" Was all Heero could think to say, although his voice came out dark and intimidating. He was trying to retrace his steps, looking for anything that had seemed suspicious about the drive, street, or cafe itself. Did he see anything? Hear anything? Smell anything?

"No need to fret. I'm a politician, not a fire for you to put out. I feel as though you're going to be highly interested in what I have to say, Odin." His use of his given name sent chills down Heero's spine. This man may in fact know something, was he dangerous? How the hell had he gotten himself into this situation?

"Who are you then? Why would it matter to me who your parents were?" Heero said through gritted teeth.

Siet took one last leisurely sip of his coffee, finishing off the steaming liquid in one long gulp. He sighed deeply, exhaling some of the heat.

"Because...dear Odin Hiiro, our parents, are the same."

* * *

 **a/n:** oh jeepers! 5 chapters in and we are finally getting some real answers! A little bit of plot, but soon, more angsty fluff. I promise!

~murshmallow


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dossier**_ Ch. 7

Heero stared at the young man in front of him with a disconnected, superficial interest. It was starting to feel like an out-of-body experience, or perhaps a lucid dream.

"Well I should be a bit more specific. Our mothers. They are the same. We share a mother." Siet pulled his empty coffee cup to his lips once more, savoring a fake sip with his eyes wide open.

Heero opened his lips to speak, but could not find the strength to move his tongue. He settled for moving his hand to his own coffee, but found that his entire arm shook with a slight nervous tremor.

"Hn. Odin I would cut back on the caffeine. You're jittery. Its not like you." Siet whispered through smiling teeth.

Heero let his palm fall back onto the table. Refraining from twisting his own neck in a soothing crack, he allowed for a brief ruffle of his own hair, his palm resting on his forehead. He was either burning up, or his palms were ice cold.

"So. Right. Well onto some brief business. I'm sure you'll want to know as much as possible. Well, I don't think its fair to speak it here. I'd rather e-mail it to you. Too many eyes on us now. The only stipulation here is that you promise me this one...thing." Siet was a true politician, the way he had rattled that off in one breath.

"Shoot." Was all Heero could manage to say.

"Don't involve the girl. Not in this. She should not know who we truly are to each other. That would only...complicate things." His mouth eased into a knowing smile. Siet brought his hand up to his hairless face, that seemed to be a bit younger than Heero's, and cracked his knuckles on his chin.

"What is 'this' then? Are you about to threaten me?" Heero all but jumped. Finally he felt his composure returning to him.

"I'm not sure that this would qualify as a threat. Only know that I know every little thing about you, about her, and about the information you've just now become privy to. In fact, I also know about what you aren't privy to." This guy was starting to push him. He sounded like he had nothing, and yet, Siet did seem to sit there with a quiet confidence. Was he bluffing?

"Play your cards right and I'll raise the stakes." His smile reached his eyes this time. The guy was truly unsettling to watch. So pleasantly normal and yet, conspiring.

"What does that mean for me."

Siet rose from the table, taking his empty cup and Heero's untouched newspaper with him.  
"It was wonderful to finally meet you. I'll be in touch." He spoke, all traces of the unsettling nature left behind. He was back to being Siet Clark, democratically elected Minister of Agriculture.

 **-**

Heero's fingers rested idly on the keyboard, alternating between a rhythmic, innocuous drumming to a feverish typing followed by repeated pressing of the delete key.

No matter how many times he searched the internet for the name Siet Clark, he was coming up with nothing.

Nothing outside of ordinary anyway.

This kid was clean, very clean.

A soft knock tried its chances at his heavy office door.

"Come in."

Trowa poked his head into the room. Heero nodded towards the empty chair in front of his desk. Trowa took the seat, and reached over to a nearby lamp and flicked it on.

"Well you must be on to something to sit in here in the dark like this. What've you got?" Trowa mused, crossing his leg over the other and leaning back into the seat.

"Just checking my e-mail." Heero grunted.

"You were pretty late to HQ this morning. That's not very like you at all." Trowa ventured, bringing his hand up to his chin.

"I was stuck in traffic."

"Yes if you're coming from Boom you're bound to hit that commuter traffic."

Heero stopped typing, eyes darting to meet Trowa's scrutinizing gaze.

"I came from Relena's." Trowa smiled at the answer, closing his eyes and bringing his palm to rest on his own knee.

Trowa was a human lie-detector, Preventer's prized undercover agent and interrogator. After the war, Trowa had attended university, obtaining a Psychology master's degree in record time. The government put it to good use as soon as they could. Coupling his smarts with military experience put Trowa on the fast track to a high rank in Preventer, rising in the ranks to a position just below Heero.

While Heero was Commander of Special Projects and Technology, which reported to Une, Commander of Operations, Trowa was the director of Intelligence, part of Heero's SPT department. It was Trowa's efforts that secured Heero's birth certificate in the first place.

Trowa ran a hand through his hair, and craned his neck, cracking it for relief.

"I'm here for my morning briefing, although its two hours late." Trowa's lips formed a thin line. Heero exhaled through his nose, and closed the laptop.

"There is nothing to brief you on. I have not given you any assignments this week, and there are no new developments on your last operation."

"Oh? There isn't? Well that is strange." Trowa brought his hand to his chin again, eyes narrowing, searching Heero.

It made him uncomfortable, how easy it was for Trowa to read him. They sat like that for a moment, in an impromptu staring contest, until Trowa stood.

"My mistake then." He smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Heero mumbled.

As Trowa rested his hand on the office door frame, he turned one last time.

"Do you want to grab coffee this afternoon? Around the corner? I wanted to talk to you a bit about everything. See what you thought."

Heero fidgeted slightly at his desk. If he said no, how would Trowa take it? Heero could deal with another coffee, sure. If he said no, would it look bad? Regular people could drink more than one cup of coffee a day right?

"Sure thing." He consented. Heero didn't need caffeine at all, but he liked the taste. Plus it made him look like a normal person, to have his hand around a paper cup. That's what coworkers did, grab coffee together.

-  
 **/A.C. 197/**

Sally Po handed him a cotton ball and directed him to apply pressure on his hand. She discarded the IV port into a nearby hazmat receptacle, and pulled a nearby stool over to his bedside.

"I'm taking you off IV."

"I can see that. Thanks."

"I'm not doing it as a favor. You just don't need it." She smiled, handing him a stack of papers. "These are your vital test findings. Despite taking such a beating when Zero exploded in the sky, your results are normal. I'm assuming you fainted in the presidential palace only due to exhaustion."

"I coulda' told you that Sally." He let out a nervous laugh. Truth be told, Heero had been terrified to hear his test results. He was scared that what he had been feeling over the past year had been some type of cancer or illness he picked up during the war. He had symptoms constantly, random bouts of adrenaline followed by immediate sleep. He could sleep anywhere, and did. It wasn't narcolepsy, and it wasn't cancer.

"Heero, if I may. This test was routine, we try to get as much information as possible after people survive a massive explosion like that. Normally, its not even possible. Normal people don't survive all that you have. Your test results are normal, but they're normal for someone like you."

Heero averted his gaze to the veins in his hand that had once been home to an IV port.

"I have a theory Heero, and to confirm it, I compared your test results to Wufei's initial Preventer physical. I had his blood tested too, and I saved his results, hoping I could get the chance to test my theory someday."

"Just tell me what you know then." Heero mumbled, raising his gaze to meet hers. She seemed too excited, too positive.

"You had safe cell counts, so no infections or sicknesses. But I found that you had excessively high levels of magnesium, and extremely low levels of potassium levels were also concerning. I found these odd, so while you were unconscious, I did a tox-screen, and I found nothing."

"Why would you do a tox-screen? I'm not on anything."

"Well Heero, those vitamin levels are something you don't see in a healthy person, usually they point to substance use, but you were clean. Your hair was clean also. It just didn't make sense. And then I took a look at Wufei's results."

"Get to the point."

"Your body, it must have had long exposure to some type of chemical before the Mariemaia Incident. Do you remember taking anything when you first landed on Earth? Before? I've been testing you twice a week since we recovered you. Your body is messing with these vitamin and hormone levels on its own. As if it was trained to do this."

Heero laid back. The threat of sleep was strong. Not again, he couldn't pass out here. He couldn't pass out now.

-

 _ **Present day**_

Trowa took his coffee black, in his own ceramic mug he brought from his office. It was ancient, and off white, with some type of brightly colored Russian folk design painted on it. It had to be older than fifty years old, anything Russian was worth a fortune these days, as it was a rare find. Most likely a gift from Catherine.

Heero settled on an iced green tea this time, perhaps a lighter drink would take the edge off what he had been feeling all day.

"You look like shit Heero. What's up." Trowa that bastard. Who cared what he looked like?

"Just tired is all. I...I did open my file last night. With Relena." Trowa's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs.

"That's more than I thought I'd get out of you today. Wow." He gestured towards a bar that faced a busy Brussels street, away from the rest of the large cafe. The two of them hopped onto the high stools, taking a moment to savor their afternoon pick-me-ups.

"So did you find anything of note?" Trowa hummed from his cup. Heero debated on what to tell him. It was highly likely Trowa had already seen the file, as he was in charge of the intelligence portion of the investigation anyway.

"...All of it." Heero said through gritted teeth. Trowa laughed heartily, Heero seemed to be quite the comedian these days.

"I will say Heero, I'm sure that you had a feeling who your father was. Even the fact that it seems as though Dr. J was the doctor that brought you into the world. But what really surprised me, were those witness names."

"Hn."

"Famous names, those." Trowa nodded to himself as he brought his mug up for another sip. "God this place makes it the best, don't they? I'd never tire of it. No matter how much coffee I drink, it only seems like water. Love this place." He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale of the miraculously scented steam emitted by the cup.

"Do you know anything? About those names?" Maybe if Heero made it seem like he knew nothing, Trowa wouldn't catch on to his contact with Clark.

"Only that you're the only one that seems to have obvious ties to Oz somehow. Possibly Romefeller. And that you're the only one of us five actually born on the Earth." Trowa said without putting down his cup. If Heero had known any better, he would think Trowa were trying to hide his lips. But that was a habit Trowa had picked up from the war. He was constantly playing spy.

"I wish I knew how or why. Makes me a little sick when I entertain the thought." Heero decided to play along, and tried not to move his lips, teeth clenched on his straw. Trowa's every move had been deliberate since the moment they met. Maybe there was a reason to mask their speech.

"Did you look into your mother at all? She sounds Japanese. You always knew you were Asian somehow right?" Trowa remarked, finally placing his mug on the bar.

"No...not yet. I haven't really come to terms with the idea of learning anything else. Its...a lot to process." There was no need to hide that from anyone. He couldn't imagine any of them wanted to dig any deeper than they already had.

"I think its interesting. We're all learning some amazing things. Like...for example...I was abandoned at an orphanage in a Russian neighborhood, and Catherine's mother is Russian, and from that same neighborhood in L3."

Heero drummed his fingers against the bar, his breath quickening.

"Quatre, has slight _albinoism_...somehow. And the only actual sibling born a live birth of his mother. Not a test tube baby at all...Could you believe that? I thought albinoism came with red eyes...his eye color has something to do with being born in space. Amazing..."

The ice shifted in Heero's plastic cup as the heat from his hands radiated passed the barrier.

"I haven't spoken to the others yet...Quatre just likes to talk. You know how he is. Every night, he speaks for the entire phone call. I don't get a word in..."

"Anything else Trowa?" Heero spoke in one breath. He stress was creeping up on him, like shadowy hands gripping onto his ankles.

"Nothing else. Nothing else you don't already know." Trowa deadpanned. He pushed himself away from the bar and hopped off the stool, carrying his mostly full mug in one hand. "I'll leave first, see you back upstairs."

Heero knew that tone. Trowa knew that Heero met with Siet Clark. Trowa was all knowing. He was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

The question now was, would Trowa keep the secret for him?

 **a/n** hi all! sorry its been forever! I actually go to college while working full time, so I had finals to worry about. This is quite the bit of meaty filler chapter right here, but don't worry there is some juicy fluff action coming next in this 1xR sandwich! i just realized i'm starving...

thanks for your continued support!

~murshmallow


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dossier**_ Ch. 8

Five seconds, it was all he had.

The wind cut at his skin from this height.

 _Five._

The air had knocked the sterile plastic smell of the medical facility back into his lungs with the explosion, but he was soon met with the heady rush of the scent of saltwater. The smell burned his sinuses.

 _Four._

Would he make the landing? Heero peered over the jagged ledge. The building foundation gave way to a rocky cliff a few meters down. A fall from here would be deadly.

 _Three._

What did he care if he survived the fall anyway? An image of the mad engineer handing him his self-detonator switch reared its ugly head.

 _Two._

It was over. He failed his mission. He was seen, he was...caught. He had one last objective.

Heero jumped.

The wind burned like dry ice as he fell. What he thought were mere meters were slowly feeling more and more like kilometers.

Anxiety was creeping up his back, the hairs on his neck prickling one by one.

He would fall forever.

He couldn't even kill himself.

He couldn't do anything right.

 _"HEEEERROOOOOO"_

The shrill voice penetrated the building pressure at his temples.

He went to pull a rip cord on his backpack, to engage his chute, but his eyes widened in horror when he felt no backpack at all.

He refocused his eyes on the ground below, which appeared to be getting farther and farther away.

And yet, there were stone structures protruding from the cliff. And they were getting closer.

He barely felt the first one hit, but the second one felt like bouncing off of a brick wall. His chest seized, and yet the pain quickly subsided.

Soon the voice came again, fainter this time, but much more desperate.

As he fell even further, the stone structures and cliff transformed gradually to resemble ancient European architecture, much like that of a cathedral. Soon, he was hitting gargoyles and buttresses on the way down, and they were coming at him faster.

 **"HEERO!"** the shrill voice demanded.

Heero opened one eye, sitting up in his bed, dripping cold sweat, knuckles white from gripping his sheets.

"...Heero...Only a nightmare Heero. Its okay." Her voice soothed like a cool balm, as it had done often since he came to live in her home.

"Re..Relena..." Had his voice always been that shaky? He swallowed hard, staring at her eyes, lit by the security monitors at his bedside.

She looked like a ghost in that light.

He leaned forward and pulled her into his arms. She exhaled and pressed into him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Where were you today Heero? I didn't see you this morning." She whispered. She knew better, something had to have happened that day for him to have a nightmare. It was rare for him to even dream, let alone have a night terror. The few he had were usually distorted memories of his past life as a terrorist.

He pulled away, resting his hands on her strong shoulders, as if they could handle even more weight than what they already carried.

Heero debated whether or not to tell her about the meeting with Clark, or what could happen next. But truth be told, he didn't have an answer for her. What would be coming next? Why did Siet Clark need to keep this a secret from Relena? Was it because he was a politician? Was it a threat to her safety? Was it a threat to his? The possibilities swirled in his mind like a cloud of smoke.

"Heero, I know that you are going through a lot. I'm sorry...Just know that you can come to me okay? No matter what." She smiled that knowing smile at him. One that was tired and deprived of sleep. Her usual, vulnerable smile that she saved just for him. He returned the expression, and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed at the feather-like touch.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She looked so tired and fragile. So trusting. His breath hitched at the thought- he was keeping an immense secret from her. He had to try and keep his shit together.

She leaned forward into his chest and snuggled in a bit, breathing in deeply.

"Relena...what are you doing?" He chuckled.

"You smell nice." She said, turning her head and looking up towards him, eyes begging. It had taken him years to admit it, but he could never deny that look. No matter what she asked of him, he would be by her side.

"Do you...want to stay with me?" He asked, stumbling over the words. He saw her blush illuminate under the chaotic glow of the closed circuit security camera feed, and nod her head. He smoothed away what little sweat had been left on his sheets from his nightmare, and pulled down the blanket on the side facing the monitors, away from his bedroom door. His windows were tightly shut, and with her in the room, he would lock the bedroom door.

After making sure Relena was comfortable, and the entrances were locked, he slowly climbed back into bed. Relena was staring at the monitors, mesmerized by the eerie vision of empty rooms in her house.

"Do you normally sleep with these on?" She whispered, fighting sleep.

"Do you normally smell people's armpits?" He countered, earning a nudge from the woman in his full-sized bed.

He laid his head against one of his pillows, facing her. They continued to study each other, briefly, wrestling to stay awake.

There she was, in his bed. She had come to him. He had invited her to stay.

They both must have realized it at the same time, as her blush deepened. His face was burning, he was sure he was scarlet by now.

"So."

"So." he mirrored.

"Here we are." She whispered.

"Hn." He wasn't sure what she wanted him to do. The anxiety left over from his nightmare began to bubble up within him again. She always had made him nervous. Why had he gone and asked her to stay? He would never be able to sleep with her here.

She inched a bit closer.

Again his breath caught in his throat.

She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Hm...that is interesting." She murmured, her voice light.

"Hn. What?" He grunted. He could never quite turn off the rudeness in his voice.

"We have never held hands before." She stated, and laced her fingers between his.

It _was_ a new feeling. Her hands were much warmer than his, and softer. It was almost too much for him. What was holding hands even _for_? Shame crept up on his ears like hot air. They had kissed quite a bit yesterday, and they had kissed in the past too. Why was the act of holding hands so important? So foreign?

Why did he feel so nervous?

"Heero? Are you alright? You're flushed..." she asked him. His heart was beating so loudly, he could have sworn it sat where his brain should be.

She moved her free hand to his forehead, cooling the skin with her ivory palm.

"You're a bit warm Heero..."

When she went to move the hand away, he reached up and grasped it, now holding both of her hands in his. She flushed scarlet, and squeezed his palms.

"I've wanted to hold your hand before you know." he ventured.

"Oh really? When?"

Her skin burned against his palms. How many times had he thought about touching her? He had done it spontaneously in the past, sure. The time she had seen him off to space, and he had asked her to believe in him. The time he had almost kissed her, after he had rescued her from a group of kidnappers. The time she fell off of a balcony, and twisted her ankle. Each incident came with a sense of urgency, an external circumstance. He had never touched her because he felt like it, rather, because he felt like he had to. As if their lives depended on it.

 **/AC 195/**

The two of them sat in silence, on the battleship Libra.

Heero was busy breaking through the ship's intranet, searching files for future plans, ship schematics, anything he could get his hands on. Relena stood, her back to the control panel, leaning up against the analog controls. The blue glow from the monitors reflecting off of her skin caught his eye immediately.

He had never seen a skirt that short before.

He had never been alone with a girl before, either.

Relena seemed to be more than a girl, though.

He could consider her a woman.

"You're amazing, Heero." Out of nowhere, the words came. His hands froze on the keyboard. Without a second thought, he stole a glance from his peripheral vision. She was looking up at the ceiling now, and he could almost hear her humming to herself. The portrait of extreme serenity, onboard the most unstable, and unsafe, battleship in space. They could all die at any given moment, considering her brother's recent history of rash decision-making.

They could all die at any moment.

"Look who's talking." He grunted, surprising himself at the confidence exuding in the statement.

She brought her hand up to her neck to hide the blush that began to form there. It was strange, he had noticed the mannerism on her before. He had met her perhaps only a dozen times, but already he was beginning to take note of the little things she did. The way her eyes would stare dreamily off into space, the way she would bring her fist up to her chest when in a fit of passionate speech. Her stern glare in the face of danger, her soft voice that could summon strength from absolutely nowhere. He was coming to recognize it all as simply...her.

This girl who had followed him all over the world.

This girl who would readily sacrifice herself for peace.

It was then he realized, he first wanted to reach out and touch her.

 **/Present Day/**

Rather than explain the memory to her, he realized he needed to act.

He leaned forward, capturing her lips in his. And when he did, he could have sworn he felt her melting, her grip of his hands going slack.

She moved her hands from his and around his neck in an almost choreographed motion, feeling more like a pair of feathery wings resting on his skin. His palms came to rest on her hips, an almost involuntary response. When he realized where his hands were laying, he hesitated, and motioned to move away, but she pushed herself towards him, and he felt her body against him then. His muscles twitched involuntarily, summoning the parts needed for a response.

What was this? What was she doing...What was he doing?

"Is...is this okay?" He ventured, securing his grasp on her hip, one hand snaking underneath her. She smiled at him, and nodded, not meeting his eyes. Her body language was no good to him then, and he decided he needed a better answer from her.

He tipped her chin up with his left hand, searching her gaze.

"Relena. I...I need to know if its okay that I'm touching you like this." It was as if all the blood rushed to her face after hearing the words, uttered in his deep voice, mellowed with age. She lowered her lids, eyelashes teasing him like black swan feathers, framing eyes that glinted silver in the darkened room. He had to wrestle with his inhibitions then.

Relena nodded her answer to his question.

"What do you intend to do Heero?" She smiled, no longer the demure teenager he had once known. Her voice held that regal quality it always had, dripping with a polite allure. They were older, naive still, but older. He could feel the heat rising in her lower back, her skin burned under his touch.

He needed to act. What did you intend to do Heero? Her words began to play over and over.

She moved her leg to rest on top of his. Again, her face took on that demure mask. And yet here she was, lifting her leg. Who was she? That she could own him like this?

He leaned over again to kiss her, in an attempt to drown out his inner monologue. As many things as he could screw up, perhaps this, he shouldn't.

Her arms moved down over his, and her hands came to rest at the waistband of his pants. His breath caught, forcing him to open his own mouth, and she took it as an invitation inside. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth, she decided it was time to move her hands under his shirt as well.

He bucked his hips at the chill in her fingertips.

Her hands reached up his stomach, leaving a trail of pebbled skin in their wake. She giggled when she noticed. The sound was heavenly.

He exhaled sharply through his mouth. Relena moved in closer, and soon he could feel her entire body flush against his.

There was something there, something he was forgetting.

He was forgetting something.

He was hiding something from her.

The realization brought his euphoria to a halt.

He leaned forward, and moved his hands up from her hips to envelope her in an embrace. She froze in his grip, as if she could sense the change in momentum.

He came to rest his chin on the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. He had to stop. He had to take this chance to breathe her in.

"Heero? What's wrong?" She raked her fingers through his hair, and it felt incredible. Almost incredible enough for him to shed his anxiety completely. He let himself taste her neck, something he had never done. He trailed the elegant curve of skin with his mouth, settling his lips in a kiss on her shoulder. Her breathing grew more rapid with each touch, and he felt the muscles in her abdomen twitch against him. The feeling summoned a primal reaction from him, pulling his body on top of hers, hands resting against the mattress, supporting his weight above her. He looked down upon her, his perfect angel, laying innocent, ignorant to his fears and secrets. She could always be that way. She could always be blissfully ignorant.

He let his eyes roam her body, clad in thin pajamas, light peach in color, a shade or two pinker than her skin. The light, silky fabric of the camisole and shorts hung off of the curves of her body, as if she were floating in the air. She blushed under his gaze, growing increasingly aware of him and his presence.

His body weight felt delicious to her.

She pulled his head down with her hands, and engaged him in a rough kiss. He could feel her move beneath him, and the friction it caused surprised him. This felt good.

This felt great.

Maybe he could keep going. Maybe it didn't matter that he was keeping a secret from her.

When he noticed her struggling to free her leg from his, he moved, allowing her to move the leg up in an effort to encircle his waist. The bare skin of her thigh grazed his forearm, and his hair stood on end. As if he were being polite, he freed her other leg, and in answer she completed the circle, hooking both legs behind him.

He lowered himself on top of her, and she let out a breathy sigh. Wild, this feeling was. Just wild.

Again he returned his face to the crook of her neck, acknowledging that the area was becoming a safe space for him to hide his embarrassment.

"He-Heero...?" she whispered, bringing a hand down his back.

"Hn..." he grunted, taking in the scent of her hair, lavender.

"Heero...I..." the musing came laced with doubt.

"Relena...what's wrong?" Was all he could think to ask. He lifted his face to meet her eyes, to see if he could read her. The expression they held were almost indiscernible. A surprisingly satisfying mixture of shame, vulnerability, and lust.

"Have you...have you ever done anything like this before?" The question caught him off guard. Like this? Indeed, what was this? He had never done anything like _this_ before.

"No. Never...I...to be honest...I'm not quite sure what should come next."

She smiled at the words.

"Me neither. And we're old, aren't we?" she smiled, running her hands through his hair again. He felt like a dog under a good petting.

"You'd think we'd know what to do." He smiled back in agreement.

Heero sat up, Relena's legs still hooked around his waist. His movement raised her body, which in turn caused her camisole to slip lower, revealing the pale skin of her stomach. He saw her skin pebble as his warmth left her.

"We can stay here for now if you like Relena. Stay with what we are doing." He suggested. He didn't mind it, and he had no clue how to get to the next act. Besides, it was almost too much. To see her like this, to feel her writhe beneath him from such a simple touch. It was almost enough to send him over that edge.

"Can...Can I make one last adjustment Heero? I'd like to...do one thing." She said while propping up on her forearms, gravity causing the camisole to once again cover her skin. She lowered her legs, and scooted up the mattress. In one fluid motion, she removed her camisole, revealing bare flesh to him. In an attempt to warm herself, or perhaps cover up, she crossed her arms over her chest.

He felt himself tense up. He wasn't sure where he should look, or where she wanted him to look.

And then he decided, when in doubt, be a mirror. He pulled his own white t-shirt over his head, and resigned himself to sit cross legged in front of her.

She giggled. The sound drove him insane, as it always has. In a quick motion, he gripped her by the ankles, and gently pulled her into his lap.

Supporting her lower back with his hands, he ravished her neck and shoulders with as many kisses as he could give her without actually biting her flesh. Her laughter quickly turned into sharp inhales and exhales, eventually prompting her to let her arms fall to her sides in resignation. He moved his face in front of her, and laid soft, appreciative touches with his lips to where her collarbones rested in the center of her upper chest, lowering his mouth slightly to her sternum. He could feel her heart beating faster and faster through her skin, and he was becoming more and more aware of the flesh of her chest on either side of him. He felt her hands pull at his hair, in a violent show of positive reinforcement.

And in that moment he looked up at her, a saving goddess in his lap. His kisses were his prayers, and her cries were his blessings.

He was praying for rain.

And she was about to take him to church.

 **~*a/n*~ omg I had to do it!** I know I know, I am trying to be the queen of sexual tension, but we are getting there! The juice is totally loose now guys! I'm also crazy for a double update.. I had a weird day, so I wanted to get this chapter out there and let the positivity flow. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really really really **loved** writing it :)

Thanks for your support!

~murshmallow


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n:** okay guys! I said no hardcore smut. BUT I never said anything about SOFTCORE smut.

I hope you enjoy this, I know a lot of you loved chapter 8, so I am trying to deliver!

The juice is totally loose and its all over the place now!

~murshmallow

 **warning** : this is a bit _sexy_

 _ **Dossier**_ Ch. 9

He let his thumb graze the top of her exposed nipple, earning a breathy sigh that sounded like pure joy. He had never seen a woman's chest this close before, had never felt the need to pursue it.

He was starting to realize that he had always wanted to see hers.

He marveled at the way her skin chilled at his touch. She felt like silk beneath his fingers. Straddling his lap, she motioned forward to position herself on her knees. The movement grazed his flesh, which had started to rise in anticipation. He had only known himself, he had never been touched there by someone else before. Here he was, nearing his mid-twenties, and he had never allowed himself to be touched by a woman, by anyone.

He steeled himself, praying he would not disappoint her. The feeling was just too good.

She raised her hips a bit, as if to give him room to breathe. His hands, once at her waist, moved to cradle the curve of her behind in his palms. The silky, satin feel of her shorts tempted him, and so he squeezed.

She giggled.

Was he doing this right? Was she supposed to laugh?

She leaned her mouth to his ear, and kissed the lobe. She let her mouth rest there briefly, before she moved her lips down his neck.

And further down, still.

His breath caught. Where was she going? Dear god where was she going?

She moved off of his lap and made a place for herself in between his legs. She pushed him forward a bit, and he fell backward onto his forearms.

She lowered herself onto her stomach, and looked up at him. Her bangs obscured her eyes slightly, and her hair fell in disheveled waves onto her bare shoulders. Her breasts pooled beneath her, partially hidden by the white, soft sheets.

She was smirking at him. It was an aggressive look. It was a bit scary. Heero honestly didn't know what she would do next. He had never seen this done before. He worried a bit that she had. She seemed to know what she was doing.

"Can I try something? I saw it in a magazine..." She whispered. What kind of magazines did she read? He'd have to have her secretary forward her subscriptions to him. There could be all kinds of scary information like this in there.

He did like this feeling though, of being scared. Maybe this wasn't fear, but anticipation?

He nodded slowly, afraid to use his voice. She smiled again and moved forward, grabbing at his sweatpants.

He took a deep inhale through his nostrils, getting ready for whatever it was. He was tempted to close his eyes altogether.

"Don't close your eyes, Heero. I want you to watch me."

Why did she have to talk like that? So assertive all the time? So...sexy.

She removed his erection from his pants, and pulled the fabric down to his knees. He had barely felt her struggle with it. The sight of it in her grip was almost too much. She smiled again, bringing her small mouth to kiss the tip.

She kissed it!

Oh my god... he wanted to scream. He had never seen something so incredibly adorable and yet so devilish in his life.

His mouth hung open, eyes wide. She met his gaze and giggled again, her cheeks pink.

"Just tell me if I'm doing it wrong okay? I've...never done this before." She said, warning. Why would she need to warn him? Her breath was so hot and heavenly near his tip. She could do no wrong here. He knew what she was about to do, he had heard enough locker room talk. No matter what she did, it would probably feel amazing. For a moment, her confidence faltered, nearly matching his level of anxiety.

He couldn't let that happen. He'd never let her confidence falter.

He reached forward and brushed her bangs, resting his palm to cup her cheek. He thumbed the skin there, as he had done many times before.

"You're...so beautiful Relena." He whispered, meaning every word of it.

Every syllable dripped with the weight of his admission. Had he honestly never told her this before? He wanted to kick himself. If only he knew how beautiful she was at her most vulnerable, he would have to tell her everyday.

And there it was, the spark back into her eyes.

So she went for it.

Her head dipped, his hand still in her hair, and she took him into her mouth.

He caved and let out a deep grunt, thankful she no longer had hired help living in her townhouse.

It was just the two of them now.

Even the surrounding room began to melt into nothingness.

The sound of her, taking him and releasing him, wet and throbbing, was almost enough to send him over the edge.

She brought one hand up to the base of his member, and held it there, stopping the flow. Possibly, that could stall his release. Or quicken it, it felt that good.

She brought her other hand to rest on the one he still kept in her hair, moving it slightly for him. And she pushed. What was she doing? Giving him permission?

He pulled the hand forward towards him, forcing her to take him deeper. She moaned in appreciation, briefly caressing his thigh with her hand. She moved the hand resting at his base up and down, stroking slowly.

Every bit of air rushed through his nostrils then. She had begun to work him with a specific rhythm, alternating speeds every so often, allowing herself to mewl in lust and gasp for air when the moment called for it. The sight of her head bobbing up and down, the vibration of her moan, the feel of her silken hair in his hands, all contributing to impending release.

"Ah...Re-Relena...wait...!" He barely got the words out. She raised her head, concern in her eyes. If only she knew she had nothing to worry about...in fact she was _too_ amazing. She was too much of an over-achiever. He smiled at her, and saw her expression relax. He moved himself, and nodded his head to the pillow.

"Lay down." He grunted. She obliged silently, bringing one hand up to her breast, the other, wet with a mixture of his precum and her saliva, rested on the mattress.

"Here...prop your legs up a bit." He offered the gentle command. She brought her knees up, laying her feet flat. He relished the feel of her milky skin as he ran his hands over her thighs, her breath shaking at the touch.

"Was...was that good Heero? Did I do it right?" She whispered. He smiled at her, almost letting out a small laugh. She was more than adequate. She was so much more. He tugged at her satin shorts, and she wiggled a bit, freeing herself from them.

Heero pulled them up and over her ankles, pushing them away. He rested his chin on her knees.

"Do you want to know how amazing that felt Relena?" She brought her hand to her mouth, resting a knuckle to her lips in thought. She nodded, closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes." He commanded, and brought his palm down her thigh, splitting her open.

Her skin was pink at the center, and reminded him of the tulip flowers in her garden. He had never done this either, but he was realizing, he's probably wanted this his entire life.

He had never been one for sweets, but tonight he'd let himself have a bit of candy.

"Ah..." she yelped as his mouth met her center, and she moved her hands up to his hair.

He let his tongue probe her deeper, relishing her reaction. The taste blew his mind, he had never before had anything like it, and yet he recognized it immediately.

He flattened his tongue as he exited her, earning another yelp and tug at his hair. He saw her clitoris, bright pink and sparkling in her own wetness, tempting and screaming at him to act. He brought his lips there to kiss her, to mirror what she had done to him earlier. She moaned, and it was delicious.

He nipped and sucked at her, alternating between lavishing her clit and probing her inside with his tongue. She could barely say his name. He lifted his fingers to her clit and moved, eliciting more excited cries. He let his forefinger and thumb continue their work, and he returned his tongue to her, relishing the newer moisture that came from her like rain. He slurped at it, taking it in. Her excited gasps for air were all the positive reinforcement he could ever hope for. Her thighs shook as she came, and when she tried to close her knees around him, he brought his other hand up to keep her legs open.

He let his tongue lap up any come she had for him, the overstimulation prompting additional torrents of wetness. When she could take no more, her breathing slowed.

He felt himself throb. The break from her mouth had stalled his premature release, but now he remembered that he needed to come.

He removed his mouth from her center, and positioned himself over her, supporting his weight on his wrists.

She never let go of his hair.

The look in her eyes- nearly sated, sparkling, blue, full of appreciation. Full of emotion, comfort. Everything he had ever felt in her presence, staring back at him.

He let his lips crash on hers. The two mouths tasting each other as if for the first time. Her tongue skimmed his lips, begging entrance, and he obliged. They danced in left over sexual essence, competing for dominance.

She grazed him with her palm, taking grip. The motion caught him by surprise, and he seized.

She stroked him, harder than before, and he couldn't help but move his mouth to the crook of her neck, his safe space.

She moved faster, and although the moisture was fading, it still felt amazing.

"Heero...come for me." She whispered in his ear. Her voice was like a warm blanket, giving him permission.

He spilled. All over her stomach. He gritted his teeth and grunted into her neck. When he pulled back to take a look, she was covered in what he gave her. Gorgeous, filthy angel. His.

He reached for his t-shirt, balled up at the foot of his bed, and cleaned her. Never letting her move. His gentle touch brought color to her cheeks. Almost prompting another go.

He had never felt a release like that before, and the idea of experiencing that again was tempting. But the image of her laying there, so peaceful, content, and naked, was too beautiful. He wanted to preserve it forever.

He threw the skanked up shirt to the other side of his bedroom, and collapsed at her side. Her skin was on fire still, from what they had just finished.

She turned to face him, a content smile on her lips. He brought his hand to her hair again, raking his fingers across her scalp gently.

"So what magazine did you learn all that from?" He asked her, winning genuine laughter from her. The sight of her naked body shaking from her giggling had some incredible effect on him. Immediately, he felt safer than he ever had. Seeing her bathed in the security monitor's screen light, she no longer looked ghostly, but like a piece of marble, swimming in moonlight.

"Some ratty British women's tabloid." She smiled, removing his hand from her hair and bringing his palm to her lips.

"Can I borrow it?" was his reply.

-

 **a/n**

I couldn't leave you guys hanging for even a few days! I had to get this chapter out there, it was killing me. There is no way Heero could handle going all the way this early, he is totally not a wam bam thank you mam typa guy. I'm hoping this was not too dirty for some of y'all! I had to make some lemonade here. You know the saying...if life gives you lemons. This is my definition of softcore...I guess I've been desensitized by life. Looking back when I did a second read for editing purposes, I realize this chapter was INCREDIBLY dirty. I apologize if that is a turn off for some of you! I just needed this to be real for them.

Next chapter will be plot! For those of you who came here for that ;) Did any of you really come here for that?

Thank you for the continued support!

~murshmallow


	10. Chapter 10

**_Dossier_**

Ch. 9

 **/AC 199 - TOKYO/**

The alley-way food stall had a line, as he was warned it would.

It was supposedly the best street spot to get a popular snack. He had never tried it, but it came highly recommended by someone he met in his hostel.

Tokyo was most likely the busiest city he had ever stepped foot in on Earth.

Thousands of faceless people passed him on the nearby street while he waited in the line. Other food stalls lined the alley, just as crowded as the one he waited for. Shouts and requests mingled together to form a chaotic chorus, roaring among a backdrop of banging woks, pots, and pans.

Steam from a nearby dumpling cart obscured his vision briefly, and when it cleared, the person he met in the hostel turned from the front of the line, snacks in hand.

"Duo!" She waved when she spotted him. She trotted over to his place near the end of the line, black hair set in curls bouncing on her shoulders. Her black eyes sparkled as her smile widened. She nodded to him briefly in greeting, and handed him a package of steaming takoyaki- squid balls.

He accepted with both hands and returned the nod.

The balls were arranged two to a skewer in the parchment paper package, and were covered in a dark sauce with bonito flakes and other herbs. His mouth watered a bit, and against his better judgement - he'd never take food from strangers on a normal day - he pulled a ball off the skewer with his teeth, and into his mouth whole.

Every taste he could possibly think of greeted him in a satisfying dance. He was surprised that he liked it, his mouth was overstimulated quickly from the abundant flavor.

His new friend giggled as she watched. It annoyed him, but then he realized he was most likely being rude.

"Thanks." He nodded again at her, speaking the words in Japanese.

"No problem Duo." The half-Japanese girl smiled, speaking in the Asian language. Immediately he wanted to shake her off his tail, and go back to exploring alone. But the girl wouldn't take no for an answer. She was going to be his guide today. How she knew so much about a city she barely spent forty-eight hours in, he didn't ask. At least he had the wit to not give her his name. Or was it his codename? Whatever the name was to him, he wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of knowing it.

They spent the next hour sampling a variety of food stalls, and Heero ate his fill in udon, ramen, dumplings, and a variety of curries and other dish sets. He had never eaten this much street food in his life, but he was growing quite content with himself. He was nearing the last leg of his trans-continental journey, and he was happy that he had chosen to visit Tokyo. He had long suspected he had some amount of Japanese heritage, and his tolerance and cravings for the food seemed almost instinctual.

He polished off one last rice ball before finishing hot barley tea in one, tranquil sip. He let out a contented sigh and sat back into his high stool, barely resisting the urge to rub his abdomen in happiness. This might have been one of the most peaceful evenings of his life.

And then that annoying laughter again came from his left.

He narrowed his eyes and sneaked a glance at the half-Japanese girl seated at his left flank.

An older gentleman was flirting with her, and he was red in the face. She was trying to politely decline him while still relishing the attention.

She must have noticed Heero watching, because she flushed deeper and brought her hand to her face in an attempt to act coy.

That's when Heero noticed the unwanted flirt put something in her drink.

Before he could think to warn her, she had the glass to her lips and swallowed the amber liquid inside.

"Wait- matte!" he shouted in Japanese, kicking himself for not remembering her name and for forgetting she didn't speak any English. His knowledge of Japanese was reasonable, but he had been out of practice. She spoke Russian, and although he could manage the tongue, he was not about to out himself as a polyglot for fear of sticking out. He kept any and all other languages to himself.

He yelled at the would-be-assailant in what passersby could only describe as militant, informal and rude commands. He wasn't raised to be polite, he was raised to get work done. There was no time for honorifics or grammar while on missions.

The dirty old man yelped and vacated the stall.

"Hey!" came the gruff call from behind the counter. Heero raised his eyes to glare at the obstructor, only to be handed a slip of paper.

It was the dirty old man's bill.

Whatever he had slipped her, it had made quick work of his target. The annoying girl was out within seconds, slumped over the counter of the food stall.

So much for a peaceful evening. Heero sighed to himself, resigning to pull a wad of cash out of the pocket of his tight black jeans, and pay for three meals instead of one.

The walk back to the hostel was mortifying. Every few meters he was met with both cheering hoots from passing men, to concerned whispers from other folk, who had decided not to approach them, no matter how concerned they really were.

This nameless girl could hardly stand, and Heero couldn't bring himself to lift her in his arms. No, that wouldn't be right.

But why wasn't it right? Why did that idea feel wrong to him?

 _Relena_.

It always came back to her.

Not too long before the Mariemaia Incident, he had carried her after she fell from a balcony. It was a miracle she had only twisted her ankle, and not broken her neck.

He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach then. He had neglected to answer her last email to him, which he had received when he first arrived in Japan three days prior. And here he was, dragging some unconscious, nameless girl back to his hostel.

He had been away from Relena for nearly a year, and she was paying for most of his trip. This sure was some way to repay her. Heero felt like the worst friend in the world.

He approached the women's dorm in the hostel and deposited his unconscious tour guide with her curious, equally-annoying gaggle of friends, and made his way to the men's dorm.

He collapsed into his bunk, pulling his unruly hair into an elastic band, securing it in a top knot. It was getting too long for his taste, and too noticeable. He'd have to get it cut tomorrow.

He pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket and finally settled in to answer Relena's email.

 _'Dear Heero,_

 _I miss you. I hope Japan is wonderful. I can't wait to hear about everything you've been able to see and do._

 _Make sure you hit the night market for some food. You won't regret it. Enjoy!_

 _\- Relena.'_

He smiled, staring at her name. How long had he planned on being gone? But could he just call her, and book a ticket to Brussels? What he wouldn't give to steal an empty plane or stoaway on a flight to return to Europe early and surprise her.

He grimaced a bit.

Those were war time methods. Heero didn't need to lurk in the shadows any longer. Relena had helped him to see that.

He still wanted to surprise her. He'd just have to figure out a way to get himself to her without doing anything illegal.

 _"Dear Relena..._

 _I miss you too."_

 **/Present day/**

At some point in the night, they had tangled themselves in each others' arms and legs while they slept.

Heero awoke from what felt like the deepest sleep he'd had in years.

She was still there in his bed, now cradled in his arms; her golden hair splayed against him, bangs wavy, a light sheen of sweat visible on her forehead.

He leaned down to kiss the crown of her head. He hadn't felt this at peace in a very long time.

She shifted in his arms, eyes blinking open slowly.

"Is this a dream?" she mumbled.

"Its possible." he replied, running his palms over arms. He blushed at the sight of her naked flesh.

She moaned and snuggled in, exhaling.

"Five more minutes..." she sighed. The golden light peaking through his blinds framed her in a radiant glow.

She could have been born from sunshine.

Sunshine.

"Uh-oh..." he mumbled.

"I'm late for work aren't I?"

"The sun is up. So ...yes we both are."

She moaned and rolled away from him, lazily moving to get out of bed.

But he reached for her and held her in his arms, squeezing her gently.

"Thank you." he whispered into her hair. She snaked her arms around his waist, and they stole their five more minutes.

Heero walked Relena to her office, as he did on days he did not leave her home early for work.

But this walk was a little different.

 _Her_ walk was a little bit different.

He stiffened.

She _was_ walking differently. Or rather, he noticed her walk for the first time. The soft sway of her hips, handle of a large leather purse resting on the crook of her elbow, other hand carrying a latte with a sense of purpose.

This was her business walk.

He liked it.

Perhaps it was his knowledge of what lay beneath her charcoal gray pantsuit that made the sight utterly, sexy. Or perhaps she truly was walking differently, confidence exuding after their night in bed. He smiled to himself. Could he really have that effect on her? He couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't believe anyone would ever want or need anything from him. If only she knew how much he truly needed her.

He exhaled, content.

"Ah Miss Relena! You're a bit late this morning...Oh good morning Commander!" Her assistant yelped from a desk in the Foreign Affairs lobby.

"Yes well...there was an extra long line at the drive-thru this morning, and I absolutely had to have my latte. Isn't that right Heero?" Heero raised his own paper to-go cup, as if offering evidence to her assistant.

"Hn...you know how she is Helen- how she gets when she doesn't get what she wants." He purred. He didn't mean to come off any sort of way, but he couldn't prevent the way it came out, like a sensual growl. Immediately his face colored. Relena turned to him, gawking. Her assistant pressed her lips in a thin line, trying not to laugh.

He immediately nodded his head, and turned to make his way to his office.

Special Projects was located not far away, as per Heero's request. Since he worked overtime (and got paid for it too) as Relena's home detail, he requested that his department be just down the hall from hers. Special Projects worked so often with Foreign Affairs, that it seemed to make sense. A department full of diplomats down the hall from the department overseeing secret intelligence and security? In the After Colony era, it was a no-brainer.

He brought his hand up to the thumbpad lock on his door, and entered his six-digit code. The door beeped and vibrated, opening on its own. He flicked the light on, and set his coffee down on the lacquered desk. He removed his commander jacket and dropped it onto the back of his chair, taking a seat and removing his computer from his leather laptop bag.

But then he noticed something odd on his desk- a white envelope, marked in pencil with the letter 'H'.

 _"Dearest baby H._

 _There was a time, I would share my toys with you._

 _There is so much more for us to share._

 _I can share again, but I need something from you first._

 _After all, its only fair._

 _I'd like to learn more about Mars. Can you share what she knows with me?_

 _Come alone. Same place as before._

 _\- Another Clark"_

Heero let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

 _Another_ Clark?

 **a/n**

Hey all! Getting back to the plot here. I love reading what you all think is coming next! I do consider it when I write :) I have some crazy stuff in the works. I've been toying with writing a fun chapter about Heero and Relena's lemony freshness scene again, but from her perspective. What do you all think?

Thanks again for the support!

~murshmallow


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously on Dossier:** Heero let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding._

 _Another Clark?_

 _ **Dossier**_ Ch. 10

Heero rubbed the note between his thumb and forefinger, relishing the smooth feeling of the high quality paper.

Although the message was handwritten, in pencil, it was written on paper one would find in an office copy machine. It was thin, but smooth.

Could Siet Clark have sent it from his office? Perhaps the other Clark had, and was in the building right now. Perhaps Heero had seen this person on the way into the building.

Heero wracked his brain to remember everyone, anyone, Relena had come in contact with recently. But he was coming up short- no 'other' Clarks rang a bell. The only one he knew of for sure was Siet.

 _Can you share what she knows with me? Come alone. Same place as before._

Heero assumed this other Clark meant same time as well. Would Boom be the meeting place from now on?

He bit his thumb as he sat back into his desk chair.

This seemed frivolous enough... _just wanting to know about Mars..._

Could it be harmless?

Was anything ever truly harmless when it came to him...

Maybe he would try his luck tomorrow morning...

A knock at the door shook him from his consideration. He folded the note, trying to pass it off as any other ordinary piece of paper.

"Hey..." Relena smiled. Her cheeks flushed as she pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. He couldn't help but bring his own hand up to scratch his head. She was nervous about something, and he could feel it. They had plenty to be nervous about these days.

"Are you busy?" She whispered, pointing to his desk while holding the same cup of coffee she had with her earlier.

Heero nodded his head, gesturing to the open seat in front of his desk. Suddenly feeling naked, he pulled his cup of coffee into his hands and rubbed his thumb against the cardboard cup sleeve.

"So..." She began. Here it comes...that talk. Duo had filled him in years ago, on the meeting of the minds that usually came after you 'did things' with a girl.

"So." He smiled, as neutral as he often appeared, he was trying hard to keep her at ease. Or rather, he was trying to keep himself calm.

It had been easier for him to recognize what she was feeling after living with her for the past year. Her body language, facial expressions; as a politician she usually gave away nothing.

She crossed her legs in the seat, resting her elbow on her knee. She was guarding herself.

His heart began to beat faster and faster.

He knew what was beneath her clothes. He had seen her without them.

The innocent debutante that had followed him to hell and back. She had shown her true self to him.

After all these years, he was finally beginning to understand her.

"How are you? Last night...Last night was...nice." She looked down at her coffee cup. Heero could almost hear the steam rising from the lid.

"Hn. I'm good...yes...last night was...it...I'm..." He mumbled, watching the steam rise up against her lips. Her lips were bare, save for a slightly pink balm she must have put on before coming to see him. Her makeup, although he preferred her natural look, was flawless. Everything about her, screamed pristine. Delicate. Delicacy.

He couldn't help but lick his lips then.

He must have looked like a complete idiot.

But then again, he didn't mind being a fool for her.

"Heero..." she laughed. "You're staring..." She looked down at her lap, face red.

He bit his lip, looking once behind her at the door, and then to the cup of coffee in front of him. Anywhere but her perfect face. That was attached to her perfect head. That was attached to her soft neck...that sported several purple marks haphazardly covered with makeup, peaking from beneath her v-neck white blouse.

"I am staring...aren't I..." He chuckled.

"Yeah..." she flashed him a smile. The corner of her lip swept up in a devilish smirk. She leaned back into her seat. He felt the weight of her eyes measuring him where he sat.

"You're checking me out." Heero observed. He savored a sip from his cup. Her blush deepened.

"...Maybe..." She smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

What were they doing?

"What...um..." Heero mumbled. The folded note from the other Clark felt like a lead weight in his hand. Between that note and Relena catching him off guard, Heero felt like he was already losing control of his day.

What was _he_ doing?

He slipped the note into his pocket, instantly feeling guilty. Someday, he would tell her.

He couldn't do it now.

"What's wrong Heero?" She leaned in towards his desk.

"Nothing..." He mumbled, clamoring for his poker face. He probably let it slip.

"I don't regret last night. Not at all. In fact, I wanted to thank you." She smiled, the sight putting him at ease. Did she think he regretted what they did?

How could he explain to her how much he wanted to do it again?

"Oh yeah? It was okay?"

"Definitely. I'd love to do it again. Anytime." That devilish look flashed once more.

Immediately, memories of her writhing beneath his mouth came to mind.

"Roger that." He smiled wide that time. That confidence he felt earlier, building once again.

Relena didn't have to know about the Clarks yet. He'd tell her, someday soon.

For now, he viewed her as a refreshing distraction. He was finding that he enjoyed this awkward exchange. His fumbling for words was worth seeing her adorable and embarrassed in his office.

They made a bit of small talk, every now and then pausing to stare at their work phones, making sure they hadn't missed anything.

But then Heero's desk phone rang, breaking the spell.

Une was calling.

"Hey there Alpha. Glad to catch you in your office...Please clear your schedule for this afternoon...Gamma has an update for us. All five of you are to meet for a debriefing at fourteen hundred. Delta has already touched Earth. He arrives at HQ in twenty."

Gamma and Delta...Trowa _and_ Quatre's codenames. It must be important if Une were to use their formal agent names...and for Trowa to request that Quatre come to Earth. Heero once again felt the weight of the note in his pocket. Could he...should he reveal it to the rest of them?

"Roger Gold. See you at two." Heero acknowledged, hanging up with Une.

"Big meeting it sounds like..." Relena smiled from her seat. Heero took a deep breath. He didn't want to ask her, and he wasn't sure he'd go through with it...but...

"Maybe...hey...can I..." He trailed off. His tongue fighting him.

"Yes?" She leaned forward, palms resting on his desk. She tilted her head in an adorable display of precocious covertness.

"Can I...borrow your current Mars files? I've got a meeting with the techs tomorrow...I want to make sure they are following your orders on the life support systems."

"Oh wow that's tomorrow? I thought it was Friday...If I can clear my schedule I can probably..."

"No the meeting with you is still Friday..." Heero caught himself. He paused for a moment, walking his response around his tongue before deciding it could work.

"I have a preliminary meeting to discuss schematics with the engineers, so that they are prepped for Friday. I just want to make sure I didn't miss anything...you know...I haven't hacked your computer in years, so I don't have anything for them..." He tried to smirk, hoping she'd be satisfied with his answer.

"Oh! Heero..." she chuckled, the humor working. "Sure thing, I'll have my assistant drop them off over lunch, I'll get back to my office now and collect them for you. They're confidential...so they aren't allowed to leave the building. They can't even be photocopied."

He felt his eye twitch slightly, and brought his hand up over it to his hair, hoping to cover it. He didn't like this, deceiving her. Her of all people.

But he needed to know what they were up to, what they knew.

"Of course. I'll work late to review them here. The files won't leave my office."

 **a/n** _lol_ its been forever since I updated this story! (or at least compared to how often I usually update this story) I felt like I needed to include that little blurb at the beginning so that we all know where things left off. I had to work a 10 day shift at my job, and then I had midterms at school (my last three weeks of undergrad just started :D ) so after all that I got a little under the weather- which totally set me back on Dossier AND Mountebank. I hope you guys are okay with this chapter. Things heat up again NEXT chapter so thanks for your continued support!

~murshmallow


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dossier**_ Ch. 11

Heero leaned against the debriefing table, tapping his foot like an anxious tic.

He was a few minutes early for Une's meeting, but he needed to leave his office. He couldn't sit there poring over the Mars files for another moment. Facts, figures, equations, blue prints, no...that wasn't what phased him. The fact that he was about to test Relena's trust...that. That got him worked up.

But it was worth the risk.

He needed to keep tabs on these Clarks. And he was genuinely curious. Could 'Another Clark' mean another sibling? He could always redact the information in the paperwork, omit precious details, and tell them that the files came to him that way.

Would they buy it?

He decided, yes, they would have to. Taking this risk should be enough to prove to them that he was trustworthy. After all, they seemed to understand how important Relena was to him. To ask him to work behind her back, anyone that knew Relena on even a casual level knew how huge that was.

But how huge was this?

A feeling of impending doom crept up his back, and soon the weight of his actions became palpable.

Acting on his own...was this espionage? This was illegal what he was doing...right?

Treasonous...

The image of Relena smiling beneath him brought him back.

He needed to decide if this was worth it...and he needed to decide within the next few minutes.

Meeting with someone like Siet Clark to talk about their blood relation was one thing, smuggling classiefied information? What was he thinking?

This contact with the Clarks could be related to their investigation of the doctors.

It could give him the immunity he needed to act. To go undercover.

"Yuy! I mean...ALPHA!" His comrade's graveled voice came from the door. Duo huffed into his palm, letting out a deep cough.

"What's wrong with you Preventer Mors?" Trowa followed.

"Hey Trowa...eh...was out a little too late last night. My throat kills. Too much partying after the show." Duo slammed his fist on his chest in some attempt for relief.

"What an idiot...on a week day no less." Wufei sat down to Heero's left.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Agent Mors there is bottled water in the fridge behind you." Une entered, pointing behind the young men to a small kitchenette. "Just a few more moments, Agent Asfar is en route from the cafe with some coffee and donuts and shall be here shortly."

Duo's eyes widened, and he sat straight up in his seat.

"Woah free food...nice. This just went from boring to AA meeting."

"AA meeting?" Quatre's voice came from the door. Heero's ears perked at the sound, but when he looked up to meet his gaze, he could sense that Quatre was reading him like a book. He saw his eyebrow twitch. "Oh hi Duo! How was your concert last night?" He asked, genuinely interested. Duo almost answered, but seemed too afraid of the glaring Wufei nearby.

Quatre handed each of them their own personal favorite coffee, placed a small box of donuts behind them in the kitchenette, and finally settled into the seat nearest Une.

"Commander Gold, I brought you your non-fat half-caf soy milk Chai latte." He whispered as he gingerly placed the cup in front of her.

"Thank you Agent Asfar." She beamed, proud that he had nailed the order. "I am about to call role. I should have made you all stand at attention but I know you all...hate doing that."

Heero bit his lip so hard, he could have sworn he was about to draw blood. All this lazy banter, while he was sitting on a land mine.

Une placed a small recording device in front of her, and poised herself to take notes. She pushed 'record' on the device, and it sounded off with a high pitched beep.

"Today's meeting goes on the record. I'm sick and tired of handwriting your antics. Commander Une present, role call. Preventer Asfar." Une smiled sweetly at Quatre and took a sip from her complicated latte.

"Present." Quatre beamed, sounding like a kid on his first day of school.

"Preventer Gamma."

"Present." Trowa responded, taking a sip from his cup of black coffee.

"Preventer Mors."

"Here!" Duo yelled, leaning over the table to make sure the recording device could hear him. The movement triggered a coughing fit. Une lifted her lip in a snarl, visibly resisting the urge to swat at him. Duo took a look, strained sip at his own complicated cappuccino.

"Preventer Jade." Une cleared her throat.

"Present. Mors in your seat. Contractors are to behave like full-timers on site." Wufei made no effort to restrain himself, pulling rank immediately. He fiddled with the tea bag string that was secured beneath the plastic lid. Wufei took the cheapest tea available black without sugar.

Heero's focus on each pilot's drink did little to distract him from the nagging feeling in the back of his head. His iced black Americano was sweating harder than he was, but it was like looking into a mirror.

"Commander Alpha." Une looked to Heero, making eye contact. She looked as if she wanted to laugh and yell at the same time. Oh yes, another meeting with the five of them in one room, these always took a lot out of her. They'd be there for hours.

"...Present." He grunted.

"Okay Operation Excavation followup from initial first meeting...today's date is March 30, AC 203. Preventer Asfar has brought evidence from his home colony detailing financial transactions between..."

Heero was having trouble paying attention.

"So if Preventer Asfar is the only one of you with new documents to submit, we can move on with the debriefing. Today's debriefing is regarding intelligence gathered by Special Agent Gamma. Gamma I ask that you now lead this debriefing." Une said while positioning her recorder towards Trowa.

Trowa took a sip from his cup and cleared his throat.

"Thank you Commander Gold. So...Agent...Asfar..." Trowa smirked, taking a look at the newly minted part time agent. "...is passing out data sheets regarding a recent breach in communication."

Quatre pulled a folder from his briefcase and passed them a packet each.

"Asfar is this the communication you mentioned in the last security briefing? Heightened remote contact to an internal IP address?" Gold asked, flipping through the pages.

"That is correct Commander Gold. An unauthorized user has been logging into an HQ computer via VPN access. Only Preventer Agents are cleared to have this particular access, and even still that access is not given to agents who are not officers. Just saying this for the record." Quatre smiled at the group, obviously nervous.

Quatre had been recently sworn in as a deputy officer in Preventer's Communications department, utilizing his second to none knowledge of public relations and of course his Operation-Meteor era skills in high technology. He had been part time at Preventer only for a few months, having joined up only after hearing about Trowa spearheading the Excavation operation.

Heero cringed. Someone logging into an HQ computer remotely? That could mean any computer on any floor...

"Agent Asfar. Have you honed in on the exact location of this IP?" Heero asked.

"I am glad you asked Commander Alpha. I was about to address you next, as I feel this is definitely of concern to you. This IP address has been traced to a single desktop computer on this floor, in the Foreign Affairs wing."

Heero didn't need to ask which computer. It was obvious by the way Quatre addressed him that he was talking about Relena.

It was Une that spoke up next.

"Agent Asfar are you saying that someone is hacking into a politician's computer?"

"Yes. Foreign Minister Darlian's desktop, ma'am." Quatre answered, glancing at Heero to gauge his reaction.

Heero once again raked his hands through his hair. He had never felt so ignorant and idiotic in his life. Not since he let Relena get kidnapped by the Barton Foundation. Her safety was compromised again, right under his nose.

And here he sat, planning on stealing Mars files to provide them to another politician, his _secret_ brother.

What in the hell was he thinking?

"Alpha. You know what to do in this instance."

Heero nodded. He was to initiate Briar Rose, his contingency plan for protecting Relena. She was to be disconnected from all tech, for her own safety. Depending on the severity, this meant increased security at home too. Considering how guilty he was feeling, he'd go above and beyond to protect her this first time initiating the protocol.

"Roger that. Initiating Briar Rose." Heero mumbled as he pulled out his cell phone. Using an app he created, he remotely cut her off from the network. It wouldn't be long before he'd receive a confused call from her. Once he told her he'd had to initiate BR, he would cut off her cell phone as well. Draconian, probably, but then again he had never expected to ever use it. Ideally he would have wanted to be in the same room as her when implementing it, but as long as she was at HQ, she was supposed to be safe.

Satisfied with Heero's actions, Une turned back to Trowa.

"Additional updates?"

"Actually, yes Commander. Thanks to Agent Asfar's efforts we have been able to narrow the hacker down a bit...they have been accessing HQ via one of several DNS gateways. None of which are currently approved by HQ. There are several potential locations. My guess is that they are using all of them at the same time to throw us off. But it does give us a few places to start."

"I don't get it...what does a communication breach on Relena's PC have to do with us? This wouldn't have been an issue if Yuy kept a better eye on her." Wufei interjected.

Heero looked up from his hands. Duo's jaw dropped in shock.

"What did you just say agent?" Heero growled.

"Agent Jade you're out of line." Une glared at Wufei from her seat, stealing a glance at Heero, who looked like he could ignite at any moment. He met her eyes, and she softened her expression. Her gaze seemed to impart a warning: Heero, calm down.

"Ma'am. I am out of line. I am only concerned that Commander Alpha has had a lapse of judgment is all." immediately, Heero's heart began to race. Could Wufei have found out about his communication with the Clarks?

Wufei leaned over to the recording device and shut it off.

"Yuy is fucking around with Minister Darlian." Wufei growled.

"He what..." Une gasped.

"Oh boy. Heero is a man after all. Not bad, not bad!" Duo laughed.

"What did you just say Chang?" Heero growled. If Une was afraid Heero would ignite before, he was a fully involved blaze now.

"I am saying that his living arrangement...his sleeping arrangement...is not only unethical, his...involvement with Foreign Minister Darlian is a direct threat to her safety. He is loosing his focus and already missed something major like this breach." Wufei said cooly with eyes closed. "I mean c'mon Yuy you should have seen your face when you two strolled in this morning. At least try to hide that you're sleeping with her!"

"Woah dude. Chill out." Trowa piped in.

"Yeah Wufei...that is a little mean. Aren't you sleeping with your superior also?" Quatre attempted, desperately trying to find common ground.

"I am sleeping with my wife. You signed off on my marriage to Brigadier General Po, Commander Une. And Yuy was my character witness you son of a bitch."

"What...the...fuck Chang." Heero smoldered in his seat. Duo flinched at every word. And truly, all of them began to cower.

"Alpha you will report to my office directly after this debriefing. Wufei we are going to try to avoid an incident report with Internal Affairs. Not out of concern for your Commander officer but more so in regard to...Miss Relena." Une briefly massaged her temples before clicking the recording device back on. It chimed with a sarcastically happy 'beep'.

"Duly noted Agent Jade. This debriefing is adjourned pending investigation. Dismissed, 1505 hours." Une then turned off the device.

"Care to defend yourself before I begin my ethics investigation?" Une laced her fingers together, staring at her contemporary.

Heero swallowed. Afraid of betraying Relena's trust, which he felt would be on thin ice sooner or later, but also afraid of appearing weak to his comrades.

"We aren't sleeping together." he stated, resolutely.

"Oh c'mon..." Wufei began.

"He ain't lyin' dude. Look at his face. Face of a virgin." Duo said, barely masking the disappointment in his voice.

"Our relationship has changed. I will submit to your investigation Commander. Whatever I have to do." Heero stood up from the conference table, shuffling the info sheets into a leather folder.

"Oh and fuck you Wufei." he growled before taking his leave.

"Some way to talk to your superior eh?" Trowa smiled at Wufei as they watched Heero prowl away.

"You are all impossible. Get out. Quatre dear can you submit meeting minutes today?" Une leaned over her laced fingers, speaking as calmly as possible.

"Already on it ma'am." Quatre smiled from his tablet computer. He excused himself to conclude sending his minutes from Trowa's office. Trowa led him out, hand resting on the small of his back. Une cursed to herself, realizing she would likely have to begin multiple investigations this year.

"And here y'all were thinking I was the wildcard. All of your agents sleeping with their superiors at one point or another and I bagged myself an ex-Oz babe like that is the most boring shit..."

"GET OUT."

 **AC 196 New Year's Day**

Heero relished in the soft feeling. He had never felt this peace, and he was sure that he had finally died.

Dead and gone. He'd never be a threat to society again. He didn't need to be. Mission accomplished.

He had sworn he had only closed his eyes briefly after falling. She had caught him, and yet he had been in too much pain to truly remember. The scent of her the only solid clue, the only truth he clung to as he faded.

A mix of faded perfume and dirt and sweat. The smell of someone who had shone bright and beautiful, even under captivity. She was...always would be...beautiful no matter how dirty or scared or proud she was.

He had never been close enough to smell her before. And now that he was dying he soon realized, how stupid he was to be leaving this behind. Could he have anything in the void, it would be this memory. This sensory trigger would carry him through Limbo.

What cruel fate, to realize that you were always human upon the day of your death.

Beep.

To feel someone hold you in their arms...how ironic that you had not been held this way entering the world, but rather, while you were on your way out.

Beep.

The foreign feeling of fingers brushing back your hair, and yet the touch was welcome.

Beep.

And the pulsing need within you, fearing you would burst. Never encountering this need before, yet instantly recognizing it.

Beep.

He had to pee.

Beep.

Wake up.

Heero. Wake up.

"Heero..."

He blinked. Not dead at all. How dare he be disappointed.

And yet he was spoiled instantly, the view of her resting her head on the edge of his lap. Soft hair splayed across his bed.

"...Relena..." he moved to touch her, but met resistance.

Status report...restrained.

He couldn't feel anything.

He couldn't move anything.

The realization filled him with terror.

He tried desperately to move something, anything. But he was instantly met with searing pain. The sensation of a million needles pricked at his fingers and toes.

Out of frustration he let out a grunt.

She awoke immediately at the sound, as if he had called out to her again.

"Heero! You're...you're awake!" she whispered, lifting herself in her seat and adjusting his blanket as if it covered broken glass.

Heero was struggling to move his lips, but the effort exerted from his previous speech proved too much.

His tongue was dry and it stuck to the walls of his mouth like fusing concrete. He felt his nostrils flare against the breathing tubes fitted up his nose. His eyes widened as he mentally assessed the tube, finding relief when he realized the tubes sat at the base of his naval cavity, and he was not intubated.

He took a deep breath and accepted the plastic air. At least his lungs did what he told them to.

Relena reached over then, and with the lightest of touches, brushed the hair away from his forehead.

"You're alright Heero. You're just on a bit of oxygen. You're going to be okay." She soothed. The immense comfort he felt at her ability to read his mind was like no other feeling.

Heero felt his breathing even, and his pulse relax. He believed her when she said he would be okay. He'd believe anything she said from then on.

 **AC 203 Present Day**

Heero's hands trembled as he held the manila Mars files at his desk. His leather bag sat open at his feet, waiting to be fed the pilfered folders.

Could he do this? Was this outside the scope of his authority? What would it do to his relationship...or whatever it was...with Relena?

He exhaled and placed the folders back onto his desk. He couldn't do it, not yet. He'd be taking advantage of her trust and generosity if he did, he'd decided.

Plus, he still needed to report to Une's office.

He had huffed his way back to his own office after the debriefing, angry that the news of his shared intimacy with Relena had been ousted. Une had directed he report immediately to her office, but he needed a moment to gather his thoughts and cool down. He had shoved Quatre's handouts into his bag, when he noticed the Mars files on his desk. He had grasped them in his hands, debating once again whether or not to take them home. Every bit of emotion he was stifling, coursed through the palms of his hands like an electrical current, forcing them to tremor. Ever since his hospitalization after the Marie Maia incident, he was finding it harder and harder to control any physical responses to stress.

He sat up and made his way to Une's office, shoving his hands into his pockets.

He tried to mentally retrace his steps with Relena. When did their relationship change? Could he mark the exact moment?

 _The moment you moved into her house._ His conscience hissed at him.

Sure, but he had just returned from his trip, then. Plus he had been planning on taking on a role as her head body guard. Une thought it wise for him to move in then, too.

 _The first time you stared a little too long at her mouth._

That was an idiotic thing to think of...Heero shook his head. He couldn't decide when he had first stared at her lips. Pink and soft, yet hiding strong words and teeth. They could have been teenagers for all he knew, the first time he had stared.

 _The first time you imagined her naked._

But that was years ago, while he was alone. He had started to feel the images creeping in on him while protecting her on Libra. It had been the first time he truly felt the urge to see someone without clothes on. But he had stifled the imagery in favor of keeping her safe. She was a distraction, but she was also his responsibility. She didn't know he had thought of her that way back then. Heero immediately felt guilty. Had he been compartmentalizing these thoughts and feelings all this time? How long had it truly been? What would Relena think of him if she found out that he had been fantasizing about her for this long? She'd be disgusted with him, no doubt. He was twisted...demented...dangerous.

Heero finally arrived at Une's closed door. Before he could raise his fist to knock, he heard Une's call from the other side.

"In, Yuy." Right, he had recently installed a camera in front of her door, at her request.

His hands still had a tremor to them as he reached for the ice cold handle.

Une was seen to be studying paperwork when he finally pushed the door open. She gathered them all into as a neat a pile as she could before gesturing to the open seat in front of her.

"Please Commander, have a seat." She smiled. Heero nodded and took his place.

"So. I'm sure you are familiar with the protocol you helped author upon development of the internal affairs department." Heero swallowed, hard. Yes, he was familiar.

He placed his palms against each arm rest, as if ready to grip for dear life.

Une brought out her digital recorder, again, and placed it near the edge of her lacquered desk, microphone pointing at Heero.

"Ready?" She whispered, finger poised above the record button.

Heero nodded, saving his saliva for when he needed to talk. She nodded in return, and pushed down on the button, earning that sarcastic high-pitched beep.

"Please state your full legal name and the date, for the record." She spoke.

"Commander Heero Yuy, Special Projects. The date is March 30, After Colony 203."

"Do you consent to this interview, Commander Yuy?" Une asked. Heero answered with a resolute 'yes'.

"Commander Yuy, you serve as both Commander of Special Projects as well as Head of Foreign Minister Relena Darlian's security team, correct?"

"Yes Commander Une."

"Thank you for your answer Commander." Une scribbled a note on the paperwork beneath her. "Do you live in Minister Darlian's household full time Commander Yuy?"

"Yes Commander Une."

"How long have you been living in the Darlian household?"

"Since 199...about four years now?" Heero's voice cracked. He saw Une cringe. He was struggling to keep his composure, but he knew he had to tell the truth. It would be worse if Internal Affairs found out without him complying. _So_ much worse.

"And during those four years, have you been intimate with Foreign Minister Darlian?" Une's face flamed as she read the question from her sheet.

"Recently, yes." Heero steeled himself. He couldn't cower. Besides, he should be proud.

"What do you mean by recently? And is this the first time?"

"We didn't have sex." Heero stumbled.

"Well what did you do then? And when please." Une cringed again. Heero could tell she thought the line of questioning was stupid and unnecessary. She had been turning a blind eye to office relationships since the formation of Preventer. But Heero just had to start shacking up with the Queen of the World.

"We...we...last night...she..." Heero gripped the armrests of his chair, knuckles loosing color.

"You did not engage in intercourse. But you were intimate..last night. Okay." Une nodded her head and took more notes.

"Commander Yuy, have you ever kissed the Foreign Minister during the four years you have lived in her household as her head bodyguard? While on duty?"

"...Yes." Heero whispered, letting his head drop. He was on duty when he left HQ until he discharged her at her office, seven days a week. He had kissed her while on the job.

Une nodded once more, running her hand through her long, chestnut brown hair.

"Have you ever engaged in any intimate activity, kissing, et cetera with Foreign Minister Darlian that was against her consent?" Une read off from the sheet with gritted teeth.

"Absolutely not." He growled. Une nodded, waving her hand.

"Do you or did you plan...on...pursuing a consensual relationship with Foreign Minister Relena Darlian while acting as head of her security team and living on site with her? Or were the occurrences of intimacy spontaneous and random."

Heero let the question stew for a moment. Could he even answer that? Should he? Sure they were spontaneous...he hadn't planned on any of this. But he wanted it to continue so badly. Was this what someone would call a relationship? Was that what it meant to be a couple? Was this what Relena wanted?

"I...Relena and I have not yet discussed that. I'm sure we would have discussed it if..."

"If what?" Une prodded.

"If we hadn't gotten caught." Heero let himself smirk. It was true. They had already started the discussion. But he didn't want Relena to have to deal with this embarrassment. And it was only going to get worse.

Une reached over and turned off the recording device. She dialed a number and put the phone on speaker.

"Internal Affairs." The familiar, harsh voice rang out.

"Commander Wind, I have Commander Yuy here from Special Projects ready to submit to your investigation. We are done with our interview."

"I'm just about done with Relena." Zechs spoke, emotionless from the other side. Heero felt chills crawl down his spine. "Yuy initiated Briar Rose earlier, I'd like to hear it from him why he has done so."

"It was on my order Wind, nothing to do with the investigation, I will debrief you in an hour."

"Understood. Commander Yuy, you and Minister Darlian are to report tomorrow morning at 09:00 for interrogation in conference room A. You are expected to arrive separately. We will arrange transportation." Zechs hung up the phone and Une brought her hands up to massage her temples. Nine a.m...would he have enough time to make it back from Boom? Was he still planning on going?

"I'm sorry Alpha...I understand that this is...ridiculous."

"It's partially my fault. I helped write the protocol." Heero couldn't help but smile, he nodded his head in disbelief. Of course he'd be his own undoing. His chest tightened...between this 'investigation' and his potential meeting in Boom tomorrow, he was feeling like a failure. Illicit fraternizing with his charge AND treason?

 _There's nothing wrong with acting on your emotions._ He wanted to scoff. He couldn't follow his own advice.

"He's going to be extra difficult because he is her brother, you understand that."

"It's a conflict of interest, but I will let him have this one."

"So...off the record." Une leaned forward in her desk, prompting Heero to mirror the movement. "Is this finally for real?" Une sighed. Heero was sure that the entire floor had been placing bets on when it was going to happen with him and Relena by now. He was mortified, but relieved to see so many people seemingly...support them.

"I want it to be. But I want her to want it, too. She will make the choice." Heero nodded. Une nodded back, satisfied with his answer, and let him go.

She was already waiting in his office by the time he got back. She had locked his door from the inside, requiring him to use the bio fingerprint lock to get in. She was the only other person who's bio data was stored by the lock. For an emergency he told himself. But he knew, that secretly, he had pictured this exact moment.

There, upon his desk, Relena sat, wearing nothing but her shoes and underwear, waiting. Yuy noticed the Mars files were gone. Interesting, but not as interesting as she was.

"Care to report for debriefing Commander Yuy?" she smirked, kicking off her shoes.

Heero smiled. Zechs could go fuck himself.

* * *

 **a/n** yayyy finally an update from me! I've been AWOL for too long guys, I'm sorry. BUT after nearly ten years, I've finally completed my bachelor's degree! I also had two weddings, two weekends in a row, and a crap ton of stuff go down at work. But I'm back, and looking into wrapping up Dossier :) But how should it end ?! Should there be a part 2!?

Thanks to those of you who stumble upon this story and give it a read, and to those of you who have been waiting so patiently for an update! And for those of you here waiting for an update to Mountebank, don't worry that is coming soon too (hopefully today!) ALSO excuse my lack of hacking or general PC knowledge. I did not do my research...yet!

~murshmallow


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N**_ **(The following chapter, is straight up lemony fresh. You've been warned, This story is rated MATURE after all! Enjoy!)**

 _ **Dossier**_ Ch. 12

Her hands raked through his hair, legs wrapped around his torso for dear life.

Heero secured her in his lap, hands supporting her hips, mouth eagerly searching hers.

His kisses were urgent, as if afraid she would disappear.

A million thoughts were racing through his brain. What was she planning? What had Zechs asked her? Was she angry with him for outing them?

Heero had attempted to ply her for information in between each kiss, apologizing for initiating Briar Rose protocol and for whatever Zechs had asked her in their meeting. He needed to know that she was okay. She answered each question by biting his lip.

She made it clear to him that all she truly wanted at the moment, was him. Pure and simple.

No more dancing around it.

Relena fussed with his shirt buttons, having already coaxed him out of his Commander's blazer. She nipped at his ear lobe, an action that sent a jolt of unexpected pleasure down his spine.

She was moving quickly to remove the shirt from him, forcing him to shift in his desk chair.

"Re-Relena..." he started, nearly gasping for breath. He was desperate to slow down. Whatever they were doing, he needed to enjoy it.

She pulled away reluctantly, rewarding him with a dissatisfied pout. He was almost tempted to kiss her again.

Feeling guilty after interrupting her, he relieved himself of his shirt and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Heero. I don't want to be a virgin anymore." She stated, getting right to the point. Immediately Heero felt himself flush, he hadn't expected that. Not then at least.

"Right now? You want to do this...right now in my office?" he stammered, embarrassed that his questions could be misconstrued as disinterest.

He was far from disinterested. In fact, he had thought of this very scenario, many, many times before.

She nodded, her own face reddening with each passing second. She leaned forward, draping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Please Heero...please. I'm sure."

He nodded in assent, and rubbed his palms over her back. Her skin felt like alabaster.

He proudly undid her bra clasp with ease. First try.

He felt her skin grow hot as she flung the bra away from her. Wherever it landed, they'd address that later.

She pulled away from him, eyes roaming his chest. Immediately he felt vulnerable, realizing he had not had the chance to workout in a while, and every light in his office remained on.

She moved his hand to her breast, taking control. Her face, although blushing furiously, was more determined than he'd ever seen her. Like the face she made while prepping a memorandum or delivering a heated speech. Pure fire.

He adored that expression.

He leaned in to kiss her cheek, and then her neck, relishing her taste, and slowly kneading her soft skin. Her breathing grew rapid and shallow as she came undone, but he was nowhere near finished with her.

He would get her to slow down, and enjoy this. This was nothing like a press conference.

They were about to lose their virginity to each other.

He was about to make love to her.

The thought startled him.

The 'L' word had never crossed his mind, and in fact was nearly a foreign subject. Nearly. He was slowly coming to terms with the meaning of the word.

He reached for her nipple with his mouth and softly bit down, earning a pleasant yelp from her in return.

He moved his hand away from her breast towards her navel, leaving a luscious trail of pebbled skin along the way.

He fingered the delicate seam of her light blue panties, and felt her shiver for a moment. He leaned his ear against her heart, and heard its quickened pace. She was nervous no doubt, perhaps more so than he.

He slowly dipped a finger past the seam, and searched for the precious skin that waited there. She was just about ready for him, a realization that prompted his own sharp inhale.

This was about to happen.

He moved his fingers against her, resulting in a series of gasps on her part. She moved along with him, creating sweet friction in his lap. He then remembered his own arousal, straining against his slacks.

He moved his free hand to her head, pulling her down to meet his lips. His other hand quickened its pace, and soon he was alternating between applying slight pressure to her clit with two fingers, and entering her. He accepted her moans into his mouth, greedily, only allowing her pause to catch her breath.

She brushed her own hands near the fly of his pants, working with the zipper to free him. But he was less concerned with himself. His only worry was her own release, and he only hoped he could last long enough for her.

"I'm ready Heero." she whispered, kissing his ear. His breath caught in his throat. Indeed, they were both ready.

But his mind began to wander. What if he couldn't please her...did he have condoms in his office? Did he even know how to put one on?

Immediately he felt inadequate. Here he was, nearly 24 years old, and he had never attempted sex before.

But this wasn't just sex. This was Relena. This was _more_.

He removed his hand from her and secured both palms on her hips. Her skin burned beneath them.

"I don't have any condoms Relena." he stated, eyes welling with concern.

She tilted her head at him, seemingly weighing the statement.

"Well I am on the contraceptive shot, thanks to Sally. I've been on it for a few years...its just easier...to delay my cycle during my busy season." She chose the words carefully. He nodded in understanding, with newly ignited determination. Neither of them had been with anyone, and they were both healthy. There was nothing standing in their way.

He adjusted himself in his seat, allowing her the space she wanted in order to fully undo his pants. He shifted himself out of them and allowed them to pool around his ankles.

Relena shifted forward on her knees, straddling his lap.

Her skin brushed against his tip, and immediately he saw stars. He could have came right then.

She lifted his chin to meet her gaze, distracting him if only for the moment. He felt her push her panties to the side and lower herself on to him, and he took in a deep breath to calm himself. Her lips parted slightly as she worked herself lower and lower.

He lifted his hand to her head once again, allowing her to rest there. She brought one hand up to his, splaying her fingers across his knuckles, while she brought the other hand to his bare shoulder to steady herself.

She glanced down briefly at where the two of them met, taking in the sight of him filling her. Her face then took on the color of a red apple. She was so...juicy just then.

Unable to resist her mouth, Heero once again captured her lips with his. She slowed her own dissent, taking the moment to enjoy where they were. He could feel in her insides pulsate around his member, and threaded his hand through her hair, searching for the distraction. He was determined not to let this end before it began.

But she just felt so damn _good._

Once again, her walls contracted, and he felt his cock twitch inside her.

He let out a deep grunt, and she gasped. He dug his fingers into her thighs, fighting the urge to impale her upon himself. He knew she needed this control. He knew this could hurt her.

Sensing his urgency, she again resumed lowering herself onto him.

"Ah...ah..." She mewed, digging her nails into his shoulder. She let the other hand drop to his other side, gripping the back of his neck.

He grunted back, feeling her become tighter and tighter as she slowly lowered herself even more. This was by far, the sweetest torture he had ever experienced.

Struggling to keep his eyes open, he studied her, hair seemingly plastered to her forehead and neck, skin slick with sweat. He was truly captivated by how wild she had become. He could feel her iron will course through her, and felt her blood flow through her veins with each thrum of her beating heart.

And then he felt it, that ceremonious pop.

"Ah..." she yelped, leaning forward onto him. Her nails dug farther into his skin, to the point he could have sworn they had drawn blood.

Recognizing his cue, he gripped her face with one strong hand, and rubbed her cheek.

"Relena, are you alright?" He whispered, searching her face for what to do next. She winced, but smiled, her face flush. She seemed drunk, and the feeling was contagious. She was intoxicating to him.

He pulsed again inside her, and felt himself swoon. His body was threatening to break free and act on its own.

"Heero...I..." She whispered, voice shaking.

"Yes?" Her voice was the only thing keeping him grounded.

Without a word she fully sheathed him, coming down onto his lap with all of her weight.

"Oh..fuck." The words came out without warning. She had him, just like that. He brought his fist to his mouth, if only to stifle his own primal sounds.

She worked through her discomfort, rising up and down until her yelps turned to moans. The two muttered each other's names and searched skin and hair, grasping on for dear life.

Today they were testing how sound proof his office truly was.

Soon, he felt as though he would burst. Not wanting the moments to end, he brought his fingers to her clit once more, hoping to distract himself by stimulating her.

But when she cried out his name and threw her head back, it did everything but distract him.

He came. Hard.

Her body took it expertly, as if it had been waiting thousands of years for him. As if they were made for each other.

They were.

They were made for each other.

 **a/n** DEAR GAWD. I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. Ever wish you could just go back and have a do-over? Honestly, truly, this is my do-over lol. I hope you all enjoyed this. I wanted to write something lemony, but not lose sight on how much these two truly care about each other. Let's be honest, they are soulmates. THIS SHIT IS CANON.

Thank you for holding out ELEVEN WHOLE CHAPTERS FOR THIS MOMENT. You guys are saints, all of you. Thank you for your continued support!

~murshmallow


	14. Chapter 14

At some point they had drifted off to sleep in a plush reading chair Heero kept in the corner of his windowless office.

He had covered them with a spare winter coat he found in a nearby closet, but the heat emitting from both of their bodies had been more than enough. The jacket had been discarded at some point during their slumber.

Heero woke first, sitting stock still so he wouldn't disturb her. Looking up at the clock, he saw it was 17:00. Soon, he'd have to wake her and drive them both home.

He couldn't resist holding her closer to his chest, and resting his chin on the top of her head.

Home. He was starting to realize that she embodied the word for him. He found that at some point during their several year friendship, she had stopped annoying him. On the contrary, she was the last subject he thought of before falling asleep and the first he thought of upon waking. Being in her presence was almost as comfortable as being in her arms. She quenched his thirst for peace and quieted his fiery soul.

He closed his eyes and breathed her in. Tomorrow morning, he'd have to make it to Boom in order to meet with an additional Clark, and then somehow report for a deposition with Relena. How detailed would Zechs get with his questions? Did he really want to hear those answers from his own sister?

Heero felt himself smirk. It would be interesting to see how the Lightning Count would take the news. He had always been one of his greatest rivals. And Relena always seemed to push between them. How would he react when he learned that Relena chose him?

But then Heero felt dread pool within him. What could this mean for her? Would they take Heero off her off-hours security detail? Would they release the record of the investigation to the public? How would this harm Relena's image?

He held her tighter.

He had worked too long on himself in order to give himself to her, to have it shattered by his own behavior. They would have to address this tonight, when they got home.

The deposition would force them to define their relationship, as casual sex between a bodyguard and his charge was an absolute ethics violation. It was one thing that he was commanding an entire subdivision of Preventer, but after he left HQ everyday, he was responsible for her safety. If he were his superior, he'd be facing suspension and reassignment.

But weren't they a special case?

Heero felt himself scowl. There was nothing special about them, not according to the protocol. Preventer Code of Ethics did not leave much room for interpretation when it came to fraternizing.

He wanted to kick himself. Heero's entrenchment with Preventer was turning out to be a greater burden than he had ever thought it could be.

But he would rather risk his career than hers, no matter what.

She was the inspiration behind his work, after all. She lived and breathed foreign relations. Watching her career grow and develop was the most inspiring thing, and he had been following her progress for years.

Heero felt that he had finally started to get to know her and her work while traveling. He remembered the exact moment, four years prior, as he sat in his favorite noodle stall, trying not to sound too eager as he slurped his food.

Each private stall had its own television, and he seemed to be perpetually tuned in to the international news channel.

Relena had been giving a press conference regarding a new initiative to promote 'galactic tourism' that day. It aired live that night in Japan. He smiled as he watched her detail numerous proposals that would stimulate galactic economy as well as promote awareness and education. He was starting to miss her, even though they still spoke regularly via e-mail. He noted that an interpreter's voice had been layered over the broadcast, drowning out her pitch-perfect English. The realization sobered him.

He had discovered then that he missed her voice.

And he missed interacting with her, with anyone really. His trip in its entirety had been largely solitary.

He remembered how after he ate, he rushed home to congratulate her on the speech via e-mail. He had received her reply almost instantly, reading her girlish use of abbreviations and emoticons and feeling at home immediately.

Again, he held her tighter.

He had come a long way. Years before he would never have dreamed of casual conversation with anyone, let alone a politician from Earth. And his interaction with women was indeed limited. He had met a female operative or two while under Dr. J's watchful eye, but overall he had lived an incredibly isolated existence prior to the onset of Operation Meteor. Any other people he had met were usually either targets, or unfortunate passerby.

Relena took in a deep breath while he cradled her in his arms.

He laced his fingers through her hair, but any serenity he felt had began to fade as he was reminded of two unfortunate passersby he had met as a young teenager.

 _"I'm not lost...I'm taking Mary here for a walk."_ The soft voice echoed in the room. Images of the dead dog in the rubble began to seep into his mind's eye. He could almost smell the scent of lingering jet fuel, of burning flesh.

He felt his grip tighten on Relena. It was all he could do to steady himself.

She shifted, adjusting to his strengthening embrace.

"He.. Heero..." she muttered, waking up. Heero felt himself relax. She blinked her eyes open in a languid pace, and let a small smile play on her mouth. She was glowing with the aftermath of having given herself completely to him.

She didn't move to cover herself, and he noticed that she was studying his body from her place in his lap. He watched as a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"Hi." He spoke first.

"Hello." Came her bashful reply. "What time is it?"

"About time to get you home. Guess we should... track down your clothes." Heero suggested, eyes scanning the room for rogue fabric.

Although Heero moved to sit up, she wouldn't have it. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her for a chaste kiss. Heero let his eyelids droop, and moved his lips against hers, deepening the contact.

They rode home in comfortable silence, stopping briefly to pick up drive-thru fast food. The type Relena indulged in rarely, save for special occasions. Perhaps she considered tonight special, considering what they had done that afternoon.

What could he call what they had done? What would she call it?

The silence began to weigh on his shoulders. He stole a glance at her as he pulled the SUV into her garage. She had fallen asleep at some point during the drive, still clutching the large paper bag of American-style takeout on her lap.

For a second, he had almost forgotten who they were.

For a second, they were just a normal couple of twenty-somethings. Two nervous young adults, recovering from their first hookup, dancing around the reality of their undefined relationship.

What was their reality? What did he want it to be?

He would let her decide.

He had grown so dependent on her to take the lead in all socialization, he dared to entertain the notion that perhaps he didn't want her.

The notion was fleeting, the doubt lasting but a second. Of course, he wanted her.

He needed her.

But how healthy was that?

* * *

A/N: Super short chapter today guys! I've had this one sitting forever, and I just couldn't let it sit anymore. Life got a tad crazy for me, and I had to handle it. Without you reviewers, I would have never been motivated to continue on. I can't wait to respond to each of your reviews, I am so sorry I let you all wait so long! I promise I will update regularly from now on.

Thanks for your continued support!

~murshmallow


	15. Chapter 15

_The notion was fleeting, the doubt lasting but a second. Of course, he wanted her._

 _He needed her._

 _But how healthy was that?_

 _ **Dossier**_ _Ch. 15_

Relena stood in the doorway, politely nibbling on her American-style cheeseburger.

He dipped a frite into a miniature container of mayonnaise, allowing the mild condiment to fully coat the tip of the fry.

He sat in his favorite arm chair in her home office, the stiffest one directly across from the door. The one most strategically placed should an intruder force an entry. Next to the chair sat a modest potted plant that hid a small handgun in it's potting soil.

She didn't budge from her spot, supporting nearly all of her weight on one foot, with her hip up against the door's frame. Her hair was frizzy, with pieces clinging to charged particles in the air. It created a wonderful, golden halo. Her outfit was obviously mussed, with her shirt half untucked and buttons undone. The sight was incredibly electric, and he couldn't find the nerve to look away.

Relena entered the office, and pulled a bottled water out of the minifridge she kept under her desk. She retrieved another, pointing it at him.

"I'm good." He grunted. He crunched onto the frite in all its mayo-ed, salty goodness.

She placed the burger onto her desk, still half in its wrapper and far away from a pile of paperwork.

She sat in front him on the floor, allowing her legs to cross, and push up her skirt a bit. He saw her blush instantly and move to make herself more decent. He could feel the growl well within his throat in response- he missed the view. But then, he sobered. She was starting to mentally reflect on what they had done, he was sure of it. And she was trying to pull herself together for tomorrow. Her inner monologue was surely debating herself in circles.

He smiled at the thought. Of Relena debating herself. What a sight that would be.

She cleared her throat. He straightened in his seat.

"Are you comfortable sitting like that? We can switch." she shook her head.

"It's against your protocol to have your back facing an open door when I'm in the room remember?" She spoke softly, lips raising in an apologetic smirk. Ah, she was jumping right in with protocol. It was time to have _that_ conversation.

He nodded in agreement. He needed a clear view of the doorway. He was still her bodyguard, after all.

He looked down on her, hair mussed in the cutest places, lips pursed, eyes dilated. She was a young woman at this moment, trying to figure out what her hookup was really thinking.

"So." Heero chanced.

"..So." She sighed.

"We finally had sex." He announced. As if the room itself would congratulate him. He let himself smile a bit, and he was surprised to notice he didn't have to give it much effort. He needed to cut the nervous energy she was giving him.

She leaned back onto her palms, letting her neck tilt slightly to the side, letting out a small breath through her nose. Instantly he could see her calm.

"What should we tell Zechs tomorrow." He decided to just go for the meat of it. She pressed her lips into a thin line, but didn't lose that growing peace within her.

"What do you want to tell my brother, Heero?"

He sat back a little bit to muse. She deflected the decision making to him, something she didn't do often. Her eyes were searching his for an answer.

He pulled another frite from his bag and shoved it sans-mayo into his mouth. Maybe he could mumble his way out of this with teeth full of potato.

"I want to tell him _a lot_ of things..."

"Be nice!" she chuckled, and the sound was so welcome. Immediately, the tension lifted.

"I want to tell him, that I'd do anything for you. Even if it meant losing my job... or even my rank."

She stilled for a moment, leaning forward, trying her best to read him.

"Are you sure about that Heero?"

He nodded, reaching for another frite, dipping it into mayo, and offering it to her. She accepted it and placed it slowly into her mouth, allowing it to hang from her lips like a cigarette.

"I want to be with you. I want that more than... anything." He exhaled, the words sounding like they came from somewhere else. He hadn't given them much thought.

Her teeth flashed in a satisfied smile. Yes, she had finally broken him. He finally admitted it, that he wanted to be with her, that he wanted to be hers.

"I..." she started, frite dangling between smiling teeth. "I want that too. I've wanted it for a long time..."

"So maybe... let's just be honest with him."

"With who?"

"With your brother."

"How honest are you suggesting?" Heero saw her skin pale, nervousness crawling back up her neck.

"Not that honest..." he smiled, appreciating her reaction. "... I am going to tell Zechs that I want to be with you. Simple as that."

She mirrored his smile, and in a flurry of what he could only describe as lightning-quick clumsiness, she threw her arms around his neck.

Heero lay with eyes wide open that night. To his right, Relena slept deeply, again bathed in the blue light of the monitors nearby.

Why would he deny himself another night at her side? Especially considering the threat of his happiness being squashed by the government loomed over his head.

A global government who controlled who loved who.

He chuckled at the thought, until he realized he had let himself muse on that word yet again.

That 'L' word.

But a dark realization stirred within him.

How could he let himself think about love, or rather, deserving of hers, when he would betray her in the morning?

He had managed to take shots of several key, classified pages of the Mars file before Une's meeting. Before he returned to his office to find Relena waiting for him.

Before they gave themselves to each other.

He turned on his side to stare at the bedside drawer that housed his cell phone. The untraceable burner phone that housed the classified photos of the file lay unassuming next to his subcompact Glock 27.

In just a few hours, would he get up to make the trip? Was the idea of another sibling, of any more knowledge about himself worth risking everything? Risking her?

 _"Mary and I are going for a walk"_

The flower between his forefingers was hotter than he could have ever imagined a flower could be.

He couldn't remember the last time anything ever burned his finger tips.

He looked up and saw her, the girl he had killed years and years ago. Back when he was a terrorist, back when he was just a boy. A child soldier.

A murderer.

She was holding her clenched fist over him, positioned directly over the flower. He couldn't quite make out her expression, but he felt frozen. He could see her muscles straining against her skin as she clenched.

He looked down at the flower, and it was bright red.

Immediately he realized that it was her blood burning his fingertips as it slowly oozed down the flower's stem. She had clenched her fist so tight that it had drawn blood somehow.

He looked up once again, only to see she was gone, and he was completely drenched in her blood.

His eyes blinked open slowly, straining against the steam emanating from his shower's floor.

Now what?

He had come to in his own shower, the water cutting him with tiny jetstreams on its hottest setting.

He was naked, and half sudsed from whatever soap he had chosen.

As he moved to steady himself against his palms he winced, and saw that he must have clenched his fists so tight that his nails left imprints against his skin.

He sat for a moment to let the water wash him on its own before he made his exit. He immediately noticed a fresh work outfit folded up on his sink, with his burner phone neatly placed on top.

Heero let his hand hover over the phone before he reached for it, unlocking its screen with his thumb.

0:400... the time he had been planning on being out the door to meet this other Clark.

If anything, he could use the meeting to gain intelligence on what they knew. He didn't have to give up any information.

He pulled up Relena's home security system on his phone, and watched the feed of her sleeping in the next room.

It seemed all too familiar, the paper cup of hot Americano, the chill in the early morning air.. the lack of bodies in the cafe, save for the occasional suit gearing up for their daily grind with a cup of caffeine.

It was already passed five a.m. Whoever this other Clark was, they were late.

By Five-thirty, Heero was ready to leave, a contradictory mix of both relief and reluctance welling in his chest.

He reached for his pea coat and gathered up his unread newspaper, when the sound of giggling distracted him. A group of school girls, at least ten of them, flooded the cafe, like a stampede of loud animals.

Heero felt a small hand grab at his wrist as he shrugged into his coat, immediately he recoiled, turning to see a small Asian teenager in a European school uniform.

There was something eerily familiar about her, Heero decided.

"Nice to see you again Duo. Or should I say... Odin."

Heero wanted to tear his cup in half.

A girl he had never expected to see again was sitting across from him, fully coherent, speaking fluent English.

His tour guide from his time in Japan, the girl he rescued from a perverted old grandpa in a noodle stall.

"What are you thinkin' about Odin?" Heero shuddered, he didn't appreciate how casual she was being. How she spoke to him like she's known him for years.

"Don't hold out on me. Don't you want to know who I am?" She leaned forward onto the table, no doubt garnering the attention of concerned cafe patrons.

Heero stayed silent.

"Want to play a game? You can ask me three questions, and I will answer only one." She said while retreating back into her seat.

He leaned back, crossing his arms and studying her. What could she possibly know? Or perhaps, this persona of hers was all an act. Perhaps she'd known who he was for years, even during his time in Japan.

She seemed harmless at first glance, but there had to be something more. She wanted details about Relena's Mars project. What kid would want that?

"Oh are you thinking about her? Tell me... what is she like?" Her eyes dilated, star struck.

She was freaking him out.

"Who are you?"

She smiled, resting her chin against her knuckles.

"Next question please."

"What is your connection to me." Heero forced.

"And last question?"

"What do you want, exactly?" She raised an eyebrow at his last request, and brought her hand to the table, drumming her fingers on the surface.

She seemed to muse over his questions, mulling over which one she'd answer.

"What kind of questions are those?" She laughed. "You already know the answers to them all."

His hands tingled. He decided his comfort threshold had been met.

Heero thrust his arms through his pea coat sleeves in a single, fluid motion— and made for the door.

What was he thinking even making that trip?

If he "already knew the answers", then what the hell... was... he thinking.

He could go down for this.

He booked it for his Preventer-issued SUV, parked several blocks away from the coffee shop. He almost stopped in his tracks when he realized he had made the trip to Boom in government property. What if someone had spotted him? What if the Clarks were watching?

He hopped in the driver's seat and engaged the clutch.

He reached for his burner phone to delete the snapshots of the Mars files, but soon felt his blood run cold.

His burner was gone.

—next chapter starts here—

Heero clutched his steering wheel, knuckles white.

His burner phone was gone, and with it, access to three snap shots of classified data. Not to mention countless apps and emails. How could he have become so careless? When did this happen?

He paled.

Access to the briar rose protocol was on there as well. With one click any hostile could remove Relena from the network. Heero would be unable to track her location via phone GPS, and she would lose access to any computer or device.

That would be multiple times in one week he'd be undone by his own protocol.

"What... an asshole." He mumbled aloud through gritted teeth.

But wait.

Perhaps the day wasn't lost.

"My security locks..."

His phone came with a standard fingerprint lock, programmed with several of his own finger prints (should he ever lose a finger) as well as an optional secondary retina scan he himself had equipped for a tighter garrison.

He had initiated that second scan before he left Relena's, he was sure of it.

But there was an unknown variable. Could a half brother, or sister, break through his retina scan? He knew breaking the print hack could be done, he'd done it several times before.

But could a sibling retina scan fool his script?

He had to make a choice. He had to get in touch with someone.

He reached for the red call button on his dashboard, and dialed the number.

The satellite connected them with a friendly ping, and soon Trowa was on the small screen.

"Commander Yuy." He said with a knowing smile and sarcastic nod of his head.

"Trowa. What do you already know?"

"I know that you're looking at a few decades behind bars if you don't play your cards right."

"I'm on my way in. Get to Relena's office as soon as we hang up and call my car from there. Do it now."

Heero gunned it for Brussels, weaving in and out of traffic, and occasionally throwing on his rarely-used emergency lights. The droning sirens made him more uncomfortable by the second, and immediately he felt all eyes on him.

He was trying to put out his own fire before it was too late.

He arrived at HQ at 07:00, choosing the stairs over waiting on the elevator.

He was trying to manifest the image of Relena seated at her desk into being. Hoping beyond hope that whoever swiped his phone wasn't about to use it against him.

He slowed his steps.

He was acting insane.

Even if the Clarks had taken his phone, it wasn't Relena they'd be after.

They were using him for information. They were playing a game of quid pro quo.

They had sold him information on his past, and he hadn't yet paid up.

But how valuable was the newly-discovered fact that he possibly had a brother and sister?

He stood in front of Relena's office door, feeling like a child. Trowa had never called him, which didn't bode well. He reached for the door's handle, but was met with air.

"I'd half expected you to be here sooner, Yuy." Zechs greeted him through gritted teeth. He stepped to the side to let Heero through, narrowing the space just enough for the two of them to collide briefly at the shoulder.

Trowa sat, legs crossed in an open chair. Relena sat next to him, hands playing with her braid. Zechs had made himself at home at her desk.

"Before we get started with today's internal affairs investigation, Barton here has me waiting on baited breath on some information. Information he refuses to discern without you present."

Heero glared at his so-called friend from the doorway, who met him with a less-than-amused shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you want me to tell them or shall I let you have the floor?" Trowa offered.

"I'll handle it. You're dismissed Gamma." Heero nodded, never breaking his glare.

Trowa exhaled and took his leave, allowing Heero to take his place in the empty chair on Relena's right.

"Out with it Yuy." Zechs snarled. Heero could see Relena cross her arms from the corner of his eye. This was it, he was about to betray her trust.

"I was... doing intelligence work for Operation Excavation..." he started, gripping the arms of his chair as if he'd fall out of his seat any moment.

He felt Relena stir, sitting up straighter.

"My phone was stolen in the process. A burner, with... classified information on it. As well as several Preventer apps, namely... Briar Rose."

"Okay. Looks like I have a two for one special today..." Zechs grumbled as he pulled out a tablet from an unseen bag.

"This info leak might take precedence. What else was on that phone Yuy." the officer glared with snarling teeth, eyes darting between the two lovers in front of him.

"What are you getting at Zechs?" Heero started.

"Just what are you suggesting?" Relena interjected.

"There better not be any compromising images of my sister on that phone Yuy." Zechs nearly roared. Heero couldn't help but smirk, and then instantly felt like an idiot. He was about to confess to some low-key espionage, treason against the unified government, double-dipping without consent. Whatever you wanted to call it.

"There were several... photos of classified Mars data on the phone."

"They weren't classified. That file I gave you was cleared for the public by my PR today." Relena interrupted. "Remember Heero?"

Zechs sat back in his chair. Heero chose to remain silent.

"Yuy you will tell me which pages of that information you had snapshots of. For now, I'm more concerned about Briar Rose. The excavation operation is between you and Une." Zechs made a few swipes on his tablet screen until he pulled up a user interface.

"I'm accessing your 'burner phone' right now." Zechs muttered.

"I see no activity. You had your secondary security on, you're an idiot but at least you remembered to do that."

Heero sat back in his chair, dumbfounded. The stars were aligning for him, but it didn't shake the immense guilt he was feeling. He was in the clear, it seemed, but he had still acted against Relena's wishes and threatened her trust. He was ashamed.

"Yuy, do what you have to do with this." Zechs handed Heero the tablet, which revealed access to his burner phone. The fact that Zechs was capable of accessing it from his tablet scared him. He had underestimated the government, they had probably been watching him for years.

With a few deliberate swipes and some typed in code, Heero disabled the phone remotely, deleting every file in an instant. Whoever had his phone now was likely throwing it against a wall in frustration. Why he hadn't thought of doing this from his car earlier, he couldn't be sure.

He chanced a look to his left at Relena, who had been sitting back, studying him. Neither of them knew what the other was thinking, and the idea terrified him.

"One problem down. Next problem." Zechs retrieved the table from Heero's sweating palms and swiped the screen.

"Commander Heero Yuy, of 'special projects', how long have you been screwing my sister, Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft Darlian?"

Heero shuddered. It was going to be a long morning.

 **Not sure if you can tell, but I definitely struggled with this chapter! Which I have been writing for months... During this past year, I got engaged, had emergency surgery, and started grad school! It was the reviews that pushed me to dive back in. I can't believe I let this story go for this long without an update! Thanks for your support, and for not giving up on me!**

 **~murshmallow**


End file.
